Don't want to lose you now
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! A year and a half has passed since Spot returned from Brooklyn after nearly being killed by Duchess. Just when they thought things were settling down, they change again. But will they be able to make it through this dark time?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1:**

Rae woke to the sounds of Sam babbling in his crib across the room. She stretched lazily and slowly climbed out of bed.  "I thought we talked about this, young man," she whispered with a smile, "you're supposed to sleep in the mornings."

He gurgled at her and gave a lazy baby smile.

She picked him up. "Come on, let's go downstairs before you wake Daddy up."

"Daddy's already awake," Spot said drowsily.

"I tried to keep him quiet."

He smiled drowsily. "It's all right."

She walked over and put Sam on the bed beside him.

"Daddy," said Sam, crawling over the blankets and over Spot.

"Mornin' Buddy," Spot said, ruffling the baby boy's hair. He grinned and grabbed one of Spot's nostrils, pulling on it. "Stop that Sam."

"No!" Sam squealed in delight, having mastered that word long ago... but he did stop anyway, having not mastered the meaning much.

Spot made a face and handed Sam to Rae.  "He stinks."

"I think you are quite the capable husband to change him, aren't you?"

"Aww...Come on, Rae..."

"I had to learn to cook. You have to learn to change diapers."

"That's not exactly fair!"

"It is too."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I think Duchess made a better attempt at it," she replied with a faint smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled climbing out of the bed.

Leaning over, Rae kissed his cheek gently. "Remember, I do this because I love you Spot."

"Sometimes I wonder," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Now. Lay him down... that's it. Now... CAREFULLY remove the diaper."

"I've watched you do this often enough. I think I can do it on my own, thank you very much."

"All right. Show me then." Rae folded her arms over her chest and stepped back.

He sent her a smug look, while carefully removing Sam's diaper.  He made a face as he cleaned Sam up. Rae simply observed critically. Spot managed fine until it came time to put the clean diaper on.  After a minute or two of trying to figure out the correct way to fold the cloth he looked at Rae. "Help?"

With a smug eyebrow lift, Rae replied, "I believe you said you had watched me enough to do it on your own?"

"Please, darling," he pleaded.

"I don't know," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "After all... you did sound so certain. I'd hate to make you admit I was right." Of course they both knew she wouldn't hate it a bit.

He shook his finger at her. "Now look here, missy, this is the last time I offer to change a diaper for you."

"You didn't offer," she pointed out, approaching to take the clean cloth from his hands.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close for a kiss, before stepping back and allowing her to finish.

She motioned for him to come back. "After all, you're going to have to learn," she said with a grin.

"Fine."

Taking his hands, she helped him fold the diaper properly. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she asked.

"Harder than it looked," he admitted.

"It's so hard for you to admit your wrong, isn't it?"

"No... It didn't look like it was that ... strange."

She laughed. "Do you want to entertain little man or cook breakfast?"

"Well, since I had to change the diaper, you can cook the breakfast," he said with a grin.

She wrinkled her nose. "I was afraid that you'd say that."

He smiled innocently.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he picked up Sam.

"You know I love you."

She smiled. "I know." She went to get dressed and then headed downstairs to start breakfast. Chris and Molly were seated in the living room, reading a book together. "Mornin' kids."

They both looked up, startled to see other bodies moving around the house already. "Is it that late already?" Molly asked with a yawn.

"Late? It's about seven thirty, Molly girl."

"We've been up for a while," Chris explained with a yawn.

Rae smiled. "Maybe I ought to let you two make breakfast then."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "I don't even know how to cook..."

"Shouldn't have said that, Chris," Molly said, smirking at Rae.

"No, you shouldn't have," Rae agreed. "Chris... I think it's time you learned."

Spot laughed as he walked up behind her. "She got me this morning too, Chris, so don't feel so bad about it."

He sighed and Molly dragged him to his feet, pulling him into the kitchen.

"You really didn't want to cook did you," Spot asked, wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"You had any doubts?" she asked with a smile.

He kissed the side of her head. "You're full of it."

"Would you have me any other way?"

He laughed. "Of course not."

Andy and Ann barreled into the room a moment later. "Morning, morning, morning!"

"Good morning you two," Rae said.

They latched on to their adoptive parents, shrilling "Morning!" again.

"Hmm...I wonder if the reason these two are so happy this morning has something to do with the fact that we are going into town to buy stuff for school..." Spot mused aloud. They hopped around excitedly.

"Are you going with us?" Rae asked him.

He glanced down at Ann and Andy. They had latched onto his hands and were saying, "Pleeeeeease?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Yay!" Ann and Andy shrieked.

"Quiet down, Kendra and Julie are still sleeping."

They lowered their voices but they continued to hop circles around each other, chanting in hushed voices, "School, school, school!"

Rae laughed. "Alright you two.... go get dressed."

With a nod, Andy raced upstairs with Ann close on his heels.

"I don't think I've ever seen them so excited," Rae said.

"I have," Spot said with a smirk.

"When?" she asked.

He smiled down at her. "When I told them we were going to Brooklyn to get you and bring you home."

She smiled, putting her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you did."

"Sam's glad I did too," he said as the baby patted his mother's head.

She laughed. She took Sam from Spot. "Alright, little man, let's get you something to eat."

"Mama," was his reply.

Spot followed into the kitchen were Molly was attempting to get Chris to help her fix breakfast. Chris, of course, was more of a mess than Rae had been her first day cooking. He chuckled.

"I thought you were going to teach Chris to cook, Molly," Spot said, "not cook him."

"It'd probably be easier to cook him, she admitted.

"Hey!" Chris protested.

She giggled.

Rae took pity on him. "Why don't you go clean up, Chris."

Giving her a grateful look, he escaped quickly. Shaking her head, Rae walked over to help Molly with breakfast.

"You let him off too easily," Molly commented, drizzling flapjack batter onto the skillet.

"I know...but he looked so pitiful covered with all that flour."

She smiled. "But he looked so cute," she commented absently.

Rae glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Spot had left the room. "You like Chris, don't you?"

"No! Whatever gave you that idea?!" she squeaked, but she was blushing pink.

"Molly?"

"What?"

"You can talk to me, Molly. Believe it or not, I do know what you're feeling right now."

"No you don't... I don't like him!"

Rae just smiled at her.

Molly huffed. "I don't, you know."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"When I first fell in love with Spot, I didn't want to admit it either. In fact, I left here and went back to Brooklyn, because a guy that I knew loved me very much had promised that he would return for me."

"Why did you go with Spot then?... And I DON'T like Chris. Not like that, anyway," she added firmly.

"I didn't really admit to myself that I had fallen in love with Spot until the other guy proposed.  I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew that I couldn't marry him, because my heart belonged to another."

"But... but I don't like him! I'm not even in the same situation!"

Rae sent her a very serious look. "Molly, you are almost sixteen. I've seen the way you look at him."

"But I don't!" she whined in a very childish way.

Rae decided it best not to question the girl further. As she fried bacon she wondered if Spot was upstairs having the same conversation with Chris.

"Spot, that's crazy!" Chris sputtered. "She's like... my sister! Only more... Molly... ish..."

Spot helped Sam stand on the edge of the bed. "I'm not trying to pressure you into anything Chris, especially not a relationship.  I just wanted to know."

"Well... I want YOU to know you're all wrong. I mean... She's MOLLY..."

"I know...but this house...it seems to do strange things to people...before we moved here falling in love with Rae was the last thing I expected.  Rae was my best friend."

Chris snorted. "I DON'T love Molly... Do you realize how crazy that sounds?!" 

"I agree. It does sound crazy.  Just don't take for granted the friendship that you two have right now, alright?"

"All right, all right..." 

"Come on, let's go wake up Julie and Kendra and see if the girls have breakfast ready."

"Right." Chris nodded firmly, relieved that this conversation was over.

"Are you feeling alright, Julie?" Spot asked as the girl slowly walked out of her room.

Julie looked up at him and nodded. "Just a bit tired..."

"I can bring you a tray of food up here, if you don't feel like going downstairs."

"I'll be okay," she said with a tired smile.

He put his arm around her shoulder, "We just don't want you getting sick on us again."

She laughed a little. "Neither do I."

"Daddy!" Kendra said, toddling along behind them.

With a smile, Spot stopped and picked her up. "Good morning, Kendra."

"Morning," she echoed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She nodded solemnly.

"Me too.  Let's race Chris and Sam, ok?"

"'Kay!"

* * *

Rae kissed Kendra's cheek. "Be a sweet baby for Molly while Momma and Daddy are gone," she said, attempting to hand the little girl to Molly, but Kendra clung to her.

Spot took her hands. "Come now, let go of Momma..."

"Momma no go," Kendra wailed, wrapping her arms around Rae's neck.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," Rae murmured, puzzled.

"Come to Molly, sweetheart," Molly said, reaching her hands out to the girl.

"Noooooo!" Kendra screeched.

"I guess we could take her with us," Rae said, looking at Spot.

"Your hands will be full enough as it is with Ann and Andy. Just hand her to me and leave," Chris said.

"If we can get her to let go," Rae said with a sigh.

Spot unhooked the little girl's arms and take her, screaming and kicking, away from Rae and handed her to Chris.  "Just remember, you volunteered to do this."

He nodded, wincing, when her foot lashed out right into his gut.

"Just go," Molly said, stepping between Kendra and the door.

After a pause, Rae finally nodded and she and Spot left with Ann and Andy in tow.

Chris struggled to keep Kendra from wiggling out of his arms. "How long do you think she'll keep this up?"

"Until she cries herself to sleep...I guess..." Molly said with a shrug.

He moaned. "I hope that's soon then."

On the way into town, Spot and Rae decided to stop at the schoolhouse and meet the teacher. Molly said that she was a kindly spinster woman that had been teaching at the school since before Blank had started school. Ann and Andy froze in front of the schoolhouse, staring up at it nervously.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Spot said, kneeling beside them.

"What if she doesn't like us?" Ann whispered.

"I'm sure that Miss Avery will like you just fine." Silent, Ann and Andy clung to Spot and Rae as they headed for the school.

"Hello. I'm Miss Avery," the woman said as they entered the one room schoolhouse.  "And who are you?" she asked, kneeling in front of the twins.

Ann hid a little behind Andy.

Andy looked a little scared himself. "I... I'm Andy... and this is Ann. We're twins.... she's my sister."

"And how old are you and your sister?"

"We just turned seven."

"Have you ever been to school before?"

Ann shook her head. "But Momma and Daddy teached us to read some."

Andy nodded vigorously in response.

"I don't think they'll have to worry about Miss Avery not liking them anymore," Spot whispered in Rae's ear, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Rae smiled. "No... no they won't."

"Would you two like to share a desk?" Miss Avery asked as she led the twins toward the front of the room. They looked at one another and then nodded.

She smiled and held her hands out to them. "Then let me show you the desk you'll share."

After a pause, Ann took her hand, and, shortly after, so did Andy.

* * *

Molly walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Chris stretched out on his back on the couch, sound asleep, with Kendra lying on his chest, also sleeping.

She leaned against the wall for a moment, just watching them. What Rae had said to her earlier that day crept into mind. 'Nahh...' she thought, shaking her head. 'It couldn't be.' She and Chris were just friends, right? Liking him... preposterous! After all... half the time they didn't get along well at all! Of course they had been getting along a lot better since Duchess had kidnapped them both. But that didn't mean anything, she told herself. Another smile crept on her face anyway.

A stray lock of hair fell across his forehead and she wanted to reach out and brush it back into place. Shaking her head briefly, she forced a frown onto her face and headed into the kitchen. It was crazy letting what Rae said get to her... THAT was what made her think all her crazy thoughts!

Chris woke slowly and stared at Kendra.  He smiled slightly as he rubbed the sleeping little girl's back. She looks so much like Molly when she's sleeping, he thought. Not that that meant anything, he told himself. There was a noisy clatter in the kitchen and what sounded like annoyed grumbling. Climbing to his feet, and carefully setting Kendra down on the couch, he entered the kitchen, and smiled, seeing Molly glaring at a pile of various dishes that had fallen around her. She was awful cute when she was mad.

'I did not just think that!'... He offered a larger smile. "Need any help there?"

"No...yes..."

Crouching down, he helped her clean up the mess.

The cleaned in silence, until they both turned suddenly to reach for the last pot and bumped heads.

"Ouch!" they yelped simultaneously.

"You okay?" Chris asked. Molly nodded and then began to giggle.

Chris smiled at her and began to laugh.  When her hair fell into her face, he reached over and brushed it back behind her ear.

She glanced at him a bit shyly before blushing and busying herself with the last few remaining dishes.

Chris smiled as he stood back up.

"So.... is Kendra still asleep?" she asked after a moment.

"Like a log," he answered, sitting on a stool.

She smiled a bit. "She used to hardly ever sleep... I guess she's catching up on it."

Chris fell silent for a moment before asking, "Molly can I ask you a question?"

"Um... okay..."

"It's about Kendra...I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

After a moment's hesitation, she nodded slowly.

"Will you ever tell her the truth?"

Molly rubbed her arm, looking down. "I- I don't know...."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I shouldn't have asked."

"... It's okay," she said quietly.

Seeing tears begin to form in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Molly girl."

"It's okay," she sniffled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'd have to think about it sooner or later."

He gently stroked her hair, thinking about how wonderful she felt in his arms.

She sniffled. "You know... You've changed since I first met you.... I used to believe you'd never do any sort of comforting..."

"And I never thought I'd see you in need of comforting."

She laughed a little, wiping her nose. "Crazy, isn't it? I think we've all changed here."

He again reached out and tucked the loose strand of hair, behind her ear. She blushed, looking down. He reached to take her hand, but before he could the door to the kitchen opened and Julie walked in slowly.

Julie headed for the sink to get some water, oblivious to what was going on. "Hello," she said somewhat stuffily as Chris stepped back from Molly.

"Are you feeling alright, Julie," Molly asked, turning away from Chris.

She nodded. "Just a little thirsty." She coughed bitterly before taking a sip. "And I have a cough..."

"That's no little cough, sis," Chris said, walking toward his sister.

She shook her head. "I'll be okay."

"I'm worried about you, Julie."

She smiled a bit and patted his arm. "Anyone tell you that you worry too much?"

"You do. All the time," he said, ruffling her hair.

She laughed a little, ending it with a bit of a cough. "Well, I'm off to bed again... I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm coming with you to make sure you are tucked in," Chris said, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Julie smiled. "All right, as you wish."

Molly sighed and turned back to the sink. "What just happened?" she asked herself. She rubbed her temple with a sigh. Did she really WANT to know? "... Yes..." she murmured, after a moment. She was almost sixteen after all. Shouldn't she be thinking about falling in love, like any other girl her age. She shook her head. But no guy would ever want her once he found out about Kendra.

But then... Chris knew, and he didn't seem to care... But he was Chris! They had always bickered, but something had changed recently in the way he treated her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and finished washing the dishes she had dropped. 

As Rae and Spot walked into the store, they listened to Ann and Andy chatter about Miss Avery and the schoolhouse. Spot smiled at Rae, "Do you think they'll ever stop?"

"Not until they're asleep, I'll bet," she replied.

He laughed and then turned to the twins. "Alright you two, settle down a bit while we do the shopping."

They nodded but were still springing along beside their parents excitedly.

"It's a good thing Miss Avery gave us a list of things to buy, because I was getting a little worried," Rae said.

Spot nodded. "So was I... I'd never had any formal schooling..."

She handed him the list, "If you'll take care of these things, I'll go look at the fabric, so that I can make Annie a few new dresses."

"All right. Want to come with me, Andy?"

"Come on, Daddy, I'll show you were everything is," Andy said, taking Spot's hand and walking away.

He laughed. "You'll definitely have to do that."

Ann tugged on Rae's skirt, "Can I really have some new dresses Momma?"

"Of course you can," she replied with a smile.

Ann gave a small squeal. "Can I help pick out the fabric?"

"Sure."

Ann threw her arms around Rae's waist. "Thank you, Momma."

She laughed and ruffled Ann's hair. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Are you sure you're alright, Julie?" Chris asked as he tucked the covers around her shoulders. "You've tired easily lately."

She smiled a bit. "Well, I am getting over that nasty ... cold... thing."

"Just take it easy, alright?"

She nodded. "I will. You worry too much."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I will." She burrowed deep under her blankets. "Thank you Chris."

"Your welcome," he whispered, leaving the room.

Molly had finished putting away the dishes and was exiting the kitchen when Chris came down. "Julie all right?"

"She's sleeping."

"That's ... um... good," she said, for lack of anything better to say. Tongue-tied? This was new...

"Kendra and Sam still sleeping?" he asked.

She glanced in the living room. "Yeah... looks like they are."

Chris nodded and looked at the floor. Molly ended up doing the same.

It was this that Rae and Spot found when they opened the front door.

"Everything going all right?" Spot asked, curious about the silence.

"Yeah," Chris said, walking toward the kitchen.

Rae and Spot looked at one another, uncertain of what to make of the situation.

Ann ran in. "Molly! We got a bunch of fabric to make new dresses. And Momma is going to make matching dresses for me and Kendra."

Molly smiled a little. "That's great!"

"Miss Avery says that me and Annie can share a desk!" Andy added.

She smiled and nodded, but she was a bit preoccupied.

Rae handed the packages in her hands to Spot. "Let's go for a walk, Molly."

She frowned a little before sighing. "Okay..."

"Wanna talk about it, Molly girl?" Rae asked as soon as they were away from the house.

"Talk about what?"

"About whatever it is that's bothering you. And don't think I didn't notice that you weren't thinking about what Ann and Andy were telling you."

"I... it's nothing," she replied a bit shyly.

Rae gave her a look. "Come now.. you can tell me anything... That's kind of what I'm here for."

Molly sighed.  "It's Chris."

"Go on," she prodded gently.

"I feel so different when he's around."

She smiled. "How?"

"I don't know...One minute I can't stop blushing and then the next I can't seem to think of anything to say..."

Rae smile broadened. "What did I tell you?"

"I don't need you to tell me 'I told you so,' I need your help, Rae."

"I'm sorry... I just think it's so sweet... what do you need?"

"What am I supposed to do, Rae?"

She shrugged a bit. "It depends on what you want..."

Molly sighed. "I don't know what I want, Rae. I'm so confused."

"Well," she said, "the first thing you need to do is figure out what you want. Then you can go from there."

"I do want to get married some day, Rae, but..."

She held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... I think we might be on two different subjects? Why don't you explain the problem to me?"

"I'm getting there. I'm afraid that no guy will want me when they find out about Kendra, but Chris knows and doesn't seem to care. That's my problem, Rae."

"I don't see how that is a problem, unless you really don't like Chris."

Molly sighed, "I think I do."

Rae smiled. "Then what is the problem?"

"I don't know how he feels about me."

"Ahh... that would present a problem. Have you tried talking to him?"

"I get tongue-tied when I try."

She smiled. "Well, you'll just have to practice."

"Did you ever get like this with Spot?"

Rae smiled fondly. "Well... our problems were more related to... arguing."

"Your heart never felt like it stopped beating when he looked at you? and you never stumbled over your words?"

"Well, of course I do sometimes... Not so much the stumbling over words... except once, when he first taught me how to cook... I think that kitchen does that to a person," she replied with a grin.

Molly gave a slight smile. "When he held me this morning..." she blushed furiously, "...I felt like I was floating on air."

With a smile, Rae squeezed her shoulder. "That's a good feeling."

"It felt right to be in his arms...yet so wrong at the same time. Why do you suppose that is Rae?"

She shrugged. "Shyness, perhaps? I'm not really sure."

Molly sighed and then gasped. "What is Andrew going to say?"

"Well.... I could always have a word with him..." Rae offered.

"It won't do any good. He can be just as stubborn as you and Spot."

"I don't know..." she said with a smile.

Molly's eyes narrowed, "Are you think about having a word with him...with your fists?"

"No, no! I've put those away since I've become a mother of... many," she said with a laugh.

"I was worried."

With another laugh, she shook her head. "No need to worry. I'm well-behaved these days."

"At least you attempt to be well-behaved," Molly teased.

Rolling her eyes, Rae laughed again anyway. She put her arm around Molly. "Come on, let's get back, before Spot and Chris decide to come looking for us."

She nodded. "Do you... do you think they're having the same conversation?" she asked, almost a bit hopefully.

"You never can tell with those two."

She smiled a bit and they headed into the house.

Spot opened the back door as they neared the house. "Kendra was looking for you, Momma," Spot said, handing the little girl to Rae.

"Momma!" she squealed in delight.

"Hey, sweet baby. Did you miss me?" Rae asked, kissing Kendra's cheek.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hugging Rae tightly.

Rae hugged the little girl back. "Momma loves you sweetheart."

"Loves you," she echoed.

Rae glanced at Molly and handed Kendra back to Spot. "We'll be inside in a minute."

After a pause, Spot nodded and took Kendra back into the house, assuring her that Rae would follow shortly.

Rae turned to Molly. "As your guardian, Molly, I need to know. Why was Chris holding you this morning."

"He was just comforting me.. He asked if I was going to tell Kendra everything..."

"She will need to know at some point, but when she is told is up to you, Molly."

"I know..."

"Everything will be fine, Molly. I know it will."

She frowned. What if... What if Kendra hates me, if I tell her?"

"You are already such a big part of her life now and she loves you."

"But to know that you're really not her mom, that I am, and I never let her know? That's... kind of a big shock, you know?"

"You did what you thought best for her, Molly. That's what's important."

"But what if I was wrong?" she asked tearfully.

"If you feel that you were wrong in giving her to us, you can take her back. You two will always have a home here with us, no matter what you decide."

"I don't know..." She wrung her hands in a distressed manner.

Rae hugged the younger girl. "You don't have to make up your mind right away, Molly."

"I just wish I knew..."

"I know, Molly girl."

She rubbed her eyes dry and sniffled a bit. "Is... it okay to go back in now?"

Rae nodded. "Of course."

And they went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a week had passed since the day Ann and Andy had met Miss Avery at the schoolhouse. With each passing day they grew more excited about going to school. And now, the night before they were to start, Rae didn't think she would ever get them to settle down.

"We're going to school tomorrow! We're going to school tomorrow!" Ann sang, bouncing around the room.

Andy simply chanted "School, school, school, school!" as he bounced.

"Ann, Andy, it's almost bedtime! You need to calm down!"

They didn't appear to hear her, because they kept bouncing around the room chanting. She whistled loudly. They both stopped and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You two need to calm down. Bedtime is approaching, and if you want tomorrow to come any faster, you're going to need a good night's sleep."

"But I'm not tired," Ann said.

"I don't like sleep," Andy added.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow when you fall asleep in class and get in trouble for it," she warned.

Andy gulped. "Maybe we better go to bed Annie."

Ann sighed a little. "Okay..." She gave Rae a hug. "Night Momma."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Rae said, kissing her forehead.

Andy hugged her as well, and they headed up to their respective rooms.

Rae walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch next to Spot.

He put his arm loosely around her. "Some day, huh?"

"You got that right," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be strange not having them around the house all day," he commented.

"It will be too quiet around here."

"I keep thinking I'll enjoy it, but I'm not so sure."

"With all this talk of the twins going to school, we forgot about Julie. Do you think she wants to go back to school, Spot?" Rae asked.

He scratched his head. "You know.... I didn't even think about it... We could ask her."

"I worry about that though, she's been sick again lately."

"We should have Doc come back and examine her again..."

She nodded. "Maybe I'll take her into town with me in the morning when I walk the twins to school."

"Good idea."

Chris stuck his head in the door.  "Can I talk to you for a minute Spot?"

Spot looked up and sighed a little. "You mean I have to get up?" But he smiled a little and stood up anyway.

Rae stood as well, "I'm going to bed."

Spot nodded and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Rae. I'll be up soon."

Once she left he turned to Chris, "Let's go into the study."

Spot looked at him oddly, but followed him anyway. "What's this all about?"

Chris sighed. "Molly."

He smiled a little, leaning against the desk. "All right... what is it? Mind you, I don't claim to be a prodigy on women, despite my reputation."

"I can't get her off my mind."

"That's because you like her... or she did something horrible to you and you want to get back at her..." He shrugged. "Those are my theories, anyway."

"I think I like her, but I'm not really sure."

"What aren't you sure about?"

"Everything."

"Well, that's a bit... of a task to take one... mind giving me some examples?" Spot inquired.

"The other day...when I said something about Kendra...and she started crying...I held her...it felt so right...like she fit perfectly in my arms..."

Spot smiled. "And what's the problem with that?"

"I don't think her feelings are the same," he said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"She's been avoiding me."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Well then.... make it impossible to avoid you!" 

"How?"

"I.. don't know, that's up to you to figure out."

"Was it like this with you and Rae?"

"Not ... not particularly." He laughed a little. "We fought all the time."

"You never had trouble talking to her?"

"Talking, yes... yelling, no. It was easier to get mad then to just talk to her.... so we'd fight all the time. But when I got hurt... I had to get used to being nice because she was the only one who knew... and still wanted to help."

"Why are girls so confusing?"

"Because if they weren't, there'd be a problem," he said with a laugh.

"I guess I'll try to talk to Molly tomorrow."

"Atta boy."

"I don't know what I'm going to say, though."

"Confess your undying love?" Spot laughed at Chris' look of horror. "I'm only teasing. Just talk to her." Chris nodded and took a deep breath. Spot smiled. "Why don't you get a good night's rest on it?"

"I could try, but I don't think it will work."

"Well, try hard... Trying to approach a girl on a good night's sleep is hard enough," he teased.

"You aren't making this any easier."

"I never said I would," he pointed out.

Chris stood, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Spot echoed and he went up to bed, chuckling as he climbed next to Rae.

"What's so funny?" she asked, sleepily.

"I think we've started something with Molly and Chris," he said, kissing her gently.

"Molly said she'd been feeling this way for a while."

"Yes, but would they have acted on it if we hadn't given them a nudge?"

"You just want to think you were right."

"Of course."

She laughed and then yawned.

He kissed her gently. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night," she murmured sleepily.

And with that, he fell asleep.

~*~

Spot woke the next morning to someone bouncing on the bed. He opened his eyes drowsily. "What? Andy? Is that you? What times is it?"

"I don't know, but the sun is up," Andy said, still bouncing,

Rae, having woken up as well, glanced at the clock standing in the corner of the room. "Andy, it's 6:00 in the morning.... school won't start for another couple of hours."

"School starts at 8, Momma. Miss Avery said so."

Rae moaned and rolled over. "Spot, be a dear and get them ready."

"Ohh no you don't... You're awake too. You're helping!"

"But Spot..." she whined.

"Hup hup. Up you get!"

She pelted him with a pillow and got up. He laughed quietly.

"Is Annie up?" Rae asked, splashing some water on her face.

"Yep, yep, yep, yup, yes, yes," Andy said energetically.

"Go tell her to bring me her hairbrush, so that I can try to get all the tangles out of her hair."

He nodded and dashed out of the room yelling "Aaaaaaannnnnn!"

"He's going to wake the whole house," Rae complained.

He laughed. "It will do them good.... I think."

She groaned as she walked across the room to get dressed. Spot dressed as well and went down to start breakfast, since he knew Rae would fight tooth and nail to get out of doing it. Rae walked across the hall, asking Annie where her hairbrush was.  The girl had been known to hide it in order to get out of getting the tangles brushed out of it. But surprisingly, she popped up with the brush a moment later. "Here it is!"

Rae took the brush with a yawn. "Sit down, Annie." She plopped down obediently and Rae set to work on the grueling task of brushing out Annie's long hair. The little girl whimpered and yelped a few times, but nothing seemed too harsh to dim her happy outlook of the morning and her eagerness to go to school. At last Rae finished and quickly braided Ann's hair into two braids. Almost immediately after, Ann sprang to her feet and raced downstairs for breakfast.

"Those two are way too excited," Rae mumbled, as she walked through the hallway, knocking on doors to wake up Julie, Molly and Chris.

One by one, they trudged sleepily out of their rooms and down the stairs, following the scent of fried ham and biscuits.

Yawning, Rae sat down at the table and mumbled her thanks when Spot handed her a cup of coffee. He set breakfast on the table shortly afterwards and the eclectic family quickly served themselves and commenced to eating.

"When do we get to leave for school?" Andy asked.

"In due time," Rae said, finally waking up fully. "In about fifteen minutes."

Andy squeaked and began eating faster.

Spot laughed, putting a hand on his. "Slow down, kiddo. You're going to choke."

"But we'll be late."

"No you won't," she assured him. "You'll be fine."

Spot looked across the table to where Julie was pushing her eggs around on her plate, "Julie? he asked, concern in his voice.

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I.... I don't know.... My chest kind of hurts.... I'm kind of tired."

"I want you to go into town with Rae and see Doc."

She frowned a little. "Do you really think it's that bad?"

"Yes," Rae and Spot said simultaneously. She sighed and looked down at her eggs.

Ann and Andy finished their breakfasts first. "Come on!" Ann said, bouncing excitedly. "Let's go!"

"In just a minute," Rae said. She whined impatiently, but waited. Rae looked at Julie. "Can you be ready to go in five minutes?"

She nodded, pushing her plate back.

"Want me to go into town with you too?" Chris asked.

She smiled. "If you'd like to, that'd be nice."

"Sure thing," he said, pushing his chair back.

With a nod, she headed up stairs, got ready and returned just as the twins were reaching their peak of anxiety to get to school. As they neared the school, the twins' steps slowed.

"What's the matter?" Rae asked, looking back at them.

"I don't want to go to school," Ann said. 

"Oh no you don't Miss Annie.  You are going to school," Rae said.

"But... noooo.... I don't wanna go...."

Rae shook her head. "It's too late to change my mind now."

Her lip quivered. Andy took her hand. "C'mon Annie..." She took a deep breath and followed him across the clearing toward the schoolhouse as Rae, Chris and Julie stood back. 

Rae smiled. "I'm so proud of them..." 

Ann ran back and gave Rae a hug, "I love you Momma." 

"I love you too, Ann.... Now hurry up so you aren't late." 

Ann smiled at her and ran after Andy.

Chris smiled, pulling her away. "Come on, before you get weepy."

"Who said I was going to get weepy?"

"Well, I've seen that mothers usually do."

She smiled and playfully shoved him. "Let's get Julie to Doc." With a nod, they both took Julie's arms and led her down the road.

"I don't feel that bad," she argued, with a slight cough

"Well, it will make us feel better if Doc could take a look at you," Rae said.

"You worry to much," Julie said weakly.

"It's my job to," she told her.

Julie stopped and put her hand on her head. She gave a slight groan of pain and fell to the ground.

"Julie?!" Chris yelped worriedly, sinking next to her. "Julie!"

Rae lifted Julie's frail body into her arms and hurried towards Doc's office.

"Doc!" she exclaimed, bursting into the small office.

"Yes?" a voice called from a room in the back. A moment later, he appeared. "Oh dear... what do we have here?" he asked, motioning for them to follow him."

"She passed out on the way here," Chris said.

He motioned for Rae to lay her out on the table. 

She did as directed. "Can I do anything to help? I've had some medical training."

He gave her a critical look before nodding. "All right. It's always nice to have a helping hand."

Using smelling salts Doc roused Julie and examined her.

Conducting everything from asking questions to drawing blood, he stepped back and frowned a little. "It will take some time before I can tell you exactly what my diagnosis is... Do you want to wait here, or would you like to have a carriage take you back home?"

Rae sighed. "Let's get Julie back home and into bed."

"All right. I will be in touch later on this afternoon," Doc assured her as he went up to call a carriage.

Chris sat on the table next to Julie and held her while they waited on Doc.

"What do you think is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"He would have told us if he knew," Julie said rather coarsely, a clear sign she was nervous.

"Everything will be fine," Rae said as she paced the room. "It has to be."

Doc returned moments later. "The carriage has arrived."

"Thank you, Doc," Chris said, lifting Julie into his arms.

He nodded. "Don't thank me yet," he murmured quietly to himself as they left the room.

Spot and Molly came running out onto the porch when they heard the sound of carriage wheels. "How did it go?" Molly asked, as Spot helped Rae and Julie from the carriage.

"She passed out on the way there. And Doc wouldn't tell us anything."

"He said he'd stop by later this afternoon though," Chris said with a deeply worried frown.

Rae put her arm around Julie, "Upstairs to bed with you missy."

She nodded, coughing. Rae exchanged a worried glance with Spot over Julie's head.

Spot scooped her up. "Come on. Spot Express is leaving the station." Julie gave a slight giggle, but ended up coughing again. Spot didn't comment, though he was terribly concerned, and he carried her upstairs to her room. "Sleep well," he told her.

Rae helped Julie change into a nightgown and followed Spot into the hall. He hugged her when she sank into his arms. "I'm so worried," she murmured.

"Did Doc say anything?" he asked.

"No... He just said he'd stop buy when he had diagnosed her."

"It must be something really bad then."

She frowned. "Spot... what if it's..."

"Shhh..." he whispered holding her close.

She sniffled. "Why can't everything just be perfect?" she asked.

"Nothing can be perfect, sweetheart."

"I know... but ... why can't it be?" she asked. "We've been through so much already!"

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he whispered, stroking her hair.

She hugged him tightly.

* * *

Molly watched as Chris sank onto the couch and buried his head in his hands.  After a moment she knelt on the floor in front of him. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just so worried about my sister..." he said quietly. 

"Doc will take good care or her."

"I hope so..."

She gave him a quick hug and hurried from the room.

Chris sat there for a moment, dwelling in silence. After a moment he stood and went looking for her.

Molly had occupied herself at Rae's scrap basket, absently picking through the different fabrics left over from the dressmaking spree for Ann.

"Care to go for a walk, Molly?" he asked.

She looked up, startled. "Um... okay..."

Chris waited until they were outside to speak. "Molly...I...umm...I don't know how to say this..."

She looked at him shyly. "Yes?"

"I...I care for you...a lot..."

"Well... I care about you too," she said... But it seemed he might have meant only in the family sort of way. She sighed a little.

He stood in front of her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Blushing, she looked down. "My feelings for you are more than the feelings a brother has towards his sister, Molly..."

She looked at him a bit quizzically. "... What do you mean?" Though she thought she probably knew.

He leaned forward and placed gentle kiss on her lips.

She gave him a startled look before, blushing pink. A small, shy smile managed to grace her lips though. "Well... we... probably ought to get back?"

"Uh huh," he nodded, shocked at his own actions.

They turned and headed back towards the house, but on the way, Molly shyly slipped her hand into Chris'.

He smiled at her. "Their going to know something's up."

"I think they already do," she said.

"Has Spot been asking you questions too?"

"No... But Rae has."

Chris shook his head as they neared the house. "Is that Doc's carriage?"

She frowned, studying it for a moment. "Yes... yes it is."

"I just know it's bad news."

"You don't ... KNOW it is..." But she had to agree that it was probably pretty bad. He let go of her hand and ran for the house. "Wait for me!" she called, racing after him.

They ran into the living room to see Doc seated in a chair across the room from Rae and Spot.

Tears were streaming down Rae's face and Spot just looked stunned. Chris felt his stomach drop. "What? What is it? What's wrong with Julie?"

"Her last illness weakened her heart," Doc said. "It's only gotten weaker since then."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

Doc shook his head. "There's nothing I can do, except give her something to ease the pain, but it's only a matter of time."

"Until...?" But he already knew the answer to the question. Limply, he sank into a chair. His little sister... his only remaining family that he could think of.... Molly knelt beside him and took his hand in hers.  She didn't know what to say to comfort him, but knew that she could let him know that she was there. He gripped her hand tightly. "Can't you do anything about it, Doc?"

Doc shook his head again. "I'm afraid not."

"But you're a doctor! You're supposed to fix these things!"

 There are some things doctors can't fix, son."

"But.... but...!""I'm sorry."

Tears were in his eyes and he looked away angrily.

"I need to talk to Julie and I'd like you to go with me, Chris," Doc said. "There are some things the two of you need to know about and make some decisions about."

"Decisions?"

"There is some medicine that I can give her to help ease the pain some, or she can decide to go without it."

He didn't like this at all, but he stood and followed Doc upstairs. Molly looked a little lost as they left. Part of her wanted to stay with him, but part of her thought that he might want her to stay away. In the end, she resolved to stay put. She knew she'd want to be alone with her brother or sister if this was happening to them... or her, even.

Chris silently followed Doc upstairs. This couldn't be happening.  This was Julie. They had run away from home and stowed away on a ship together.  They'd been through so much already, the last thing either of them needed was this.

Politely, Doc knocked on Julie's door.

"Come in," she said weakly.

Doc allowed Chris to walk in first and he walked over to the bed and sat next to his sister.

She tried not to show her worry as the doctor came over and she saw the upset expression on her brother's face. "Hello Doc," she said.

"Hello Miss Julie. I need to talk to you and your brother."

Slowly, she nodded. "Um... okay."

"Julie...your heart is not working properly...and that's why your chest has been hurting..."

Carefully, she placed a hand over her heart. "What ... does that mean?"

"Your heart is slowly getting weaker.  I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

"So... I... I'm going to die?" she whispered. Doc nodded slowly. Her lip quivered and she closed her eyes as a tear leaked out. Chris slipped his arms around her as she began sobbing. "I don't wa-wanna die, Chris!"

"I know, Sis," he said as tears began to fill his own eyes.

Doc stood by silently, allowing them to deal with their grief before continuing.

"Julie," Chris said, stroking her hair. "Doc says there is some medicine that you can take to help with the pain."

She just clung to her brother, crying.

Chris looked up at Doc. "How long?"

"A few months at least... at most, a year, if she takes it easy, doesn't exert herself," he replied.

"Will this medicine help at all?" she asked with a sniffle.

"To ease the pain, yes." Doc nodded.

"Do Spot and Rae know?"

He nodded solemnly. 

"What about the twins?"

"Not yet. So far, only Spot and Rae, your brother, and the other young lady of the house knows," he replied.

"I don't want them to know," she said, "at least not right away."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

She nodded. "They are so excited about school...I don't want to ruin it for them."

"All right."

"Then I'm assuming you want to take the medicine?" Doc asked.

After a moment, she nodded.

"I left my bag downstairs, but I'll go get the medicine for you."

She nodded and watched him leave. Then she looked at her brother. "Chris... I'm scared..."

"Me too, Julie."

She started to cry a little again. "I always thought... I'd get married and have a big family, you know?"

Unsure what to say, Chris simply held her. She managed to dry her tears as the doctor returned with a spoon and a bottle. Uncapping it, he allowed some of the thick liquid to pool into the spoon and carefully, he held it out to Julie. 

"You'll have to take this three times a day," he told her as she took the medicine, blanching terribly at the taste.

"Will it really help?" she asked, making a face.

"Well, I haven't heard a peep that it hasn't helped, if that assures you of anything," he told her.

"I guess so."

He gave her a small smile. "Well, my motto is, the fouler the flavor, the better it works... And I've had the most complaints about this than anything else."

She giggled slightly.

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "Now that's what I want to see." Then he straightened. "Well, my work here is done... if there is any change in how you feel, send for me at once, all right?"

She nodded.

"Until next time." Doc nodded and excused himself from the room.

Julie sighed after he left the room. "Why me, Chris?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Do you think we can try again to find Daddy?"

Chris nodded. "We could try..."

"I want to try."

"All right, we will."

Her head slowly dipped and then she jerked it back up. "I think Doc's medicine is going to have me sleeping a lot," she mumbled.

Chris smiled a little bit. "Well.... It's better than having you chase after Ann and Andy a lot."

"I haven't had the energy to do that in a long time."

He frowned and gave his sister one final hug. "Well... you just get some rest."

"Won't hear any complaints from me," she said, snuggling up under her quilt.

Quietly, he left her room and headed back downstairs, feeling the weight of her looming death come crashing onto him. Molly was the only one in the room when he got back downstairs. He sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands again. After hesitating a moment, she quietly crept up next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Are... are you going to be okay?"

He was silent for a moment as his shoulder began to shake. "No."

Sitting next to him, she carefully slipped his arm around his waist comfortingly. "You can... cry on my shoulder, if you want."

He hesitated a moment before turning and doing exactly that. Uncertainly, she patted his back. She hadn't expected him to take her up on the offer, though she wouldn't say she was sad he did.  "It's not fair, Molly, she's the only family I have left."

She nodded. "I know..."

"I don't think I can sit here and watch her die."

She frowned. What COULD he do then? She pushed him back so that he was looking at her. "She needs you now, Chris. Be strong for her."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Then you're not the boy I thought you were," she said, jumping to her feet and running from the room.

Chris choked back a croak of surprise. What in the world...? He got up and followed her. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"One of the things I like about you is your strength. You were strong for Julie through your mother's death, being shipwrecked, not being able to find your father...you were strong for me when we were kidnapped by that lunatic...but now...when Julie needs you most..." she shook her head and walked away.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why do I always have to be the strong one?" he murmured to himself, sinking to a squat. Every once in a while, people were allowed to crack under the pressure, weren't they?

A few minutes later Rae walked in and sat next to him. "I just talked to Molly," she said.

"And she told you what a muttonhead I was, huh?"

"That wasn't exactly the word she used."

"Was it chicken? Yellow bellied sow?" 

"More like stupid jerk."

"I was getting to that one," he muttered.

"Can I take a stab at how you're feeling?" she asked.

"Sure."

"You're confused and tired of having to always be strong?"

"Somewhat..." he admitted.

"I know how you're feeling. It's not easy."

"No... it's not," he grumbled

"If you were the one who was...dying...and Julie was in your shoes...what would make you feel better? Having her sad and weepy all the time? Or seeing her try to make the most of it?"

"I don't want to be sad and weepy... I want to be strong for her... but I feel so powerless!"

"After Spot's accident he needed someone to be strong for him.  There were nights when I would bury my head in my pillow and cry myself to sleep.  You may not be able to heal Julie's body, but you can let her see you being strong, even if you don't feel that way."

He frowned. "Well... that doesn't explain why Molly acted how she did."

"She's hurting too, Chris, but in a different way."

"I ... don't understand."

"She gave her daughter to some people who she felt could raise her better...but now she's living with those same people...listening to her daughter calling them Momma and Daddy...she knows she made the right decision, but sometimes while our heart tells us a decision is right, ours minds will have doubts."

"... I still don't understand. What does it have to do with her getting mad at me?"

"I don't know this for certain, but this is what I've seen over the last two years...I think she sees your strength and that has helped her stay strong through everything with Kendra."

"So now I'm just... a big disappointment for everyone?" he asked, exasperated.

"Not to everyone.  Spot and I are grateful for all the help you've given us since you've gotten back from Brooklyn."

He sighed and folded his hands over his knees.

"Why don't you go take a walk down to the lake. The fresh air will help clear your head."

"All right," he said with a nod, climbing to his feet. 

Rae stayed on the floor. She knew she should get up, because Sam and Kendra would be up from their naps soon and she had work to be done before that, but she couldn't summon the energy to move.

Spot came through a moment later and saw her. "Hello there," he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Just a little tired. First all the excitement of getting Ann and Andy ready for school...and now this with Julie..."

"We've had a tough day," Spot agreed, putting his arm around her.

She sighed. "I'm not ready for this Spot."

He kissed the side of her head. "Well, it looks like we just have to MAKE ourselves ready."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just got through telling Chris that he needs to at least appear to be strong for Julie...but I'm not sure that I can do the same thing..."

"Well, all we can do is try. We've done it before... I'm sure we can do it again."

"What are we going to tell the twins?" she asked.

"She doesn't want them to know," Molly said from the doorway.

"Well, they're going to know something is up when she doesn't wake up one morning," Spot said, wincing almost immediately afterwards. "That didn't sound as bad in my head as it did coming out..."

"I think she'll end up telling them eventually....but she doesn't want to spoil their excitement right now."

"They're not going to take this so well," Rae sighed.

"I know," Spot said, stroking her hair.

With a sigh she closed her eyes. "With all that's going on... you'd think we'd get some good news really soon..."

"I'm sure we will sweetheart."

"Do you really think so?" she asked quietly.

"I know so," he responded, kissing her forehead.

Rae frowned deeply before pausing to glance around. "What time is it? We probably need to head out to get Ann and Andy soon."

"Do you want me to go get them?" Molly asked.

After a moment, she nodded. "If you wouldn't mind... I think I need some time to collect myself..."

Molly nodded and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly arrived at the school just as it was letting out, and she stood on her toes, straining to see a spot of Ann and Andy in the swarm of young children leaving the building. Once everyone had scattered, Molly still had not seen them. She slowly entered the school building and found them standing at the front of the room.  Andy had black eye, Ann's dress was torn and they were both filthy. She lifted a brow. "What is going on here?" She did not recall black eyes and dirty clothes as part of the curriculum.

"They got into a fight with some of the other children during lunch," Miss Avery explained.

That didn't sound like them... well, maybe Andy sometimes, but not Ann. "What happened?"

"No one would tell me.  Will you please inform their parents that if this continues I will not allow them to return?"

"I will," she said, giving them a stern look. Ann and Andy exchanged worried glances and followed her out of the school.

"Are you going to tell on us?" Andy asked as they neared the house.

"They're going to figure something out, with your black eyes and dirty clothes," Molly said.

The two hung their heads.

"Care to tell me what the fight was about?" she asked.

"The kids… they were... they were calling Daddy a monster!" Ann exclaimed.

"Annie!" Andy yelped.

"I don't wanna go there no more!"

"Spot and Rae are gonna want to know why you were fighting with the other kids," Molly said.

"Yeah but... Daddy will get upset," Andy said with a frown.

Molly crossed her arms and looked down at the two of them. "I think he's going to be upset anyway because the two of you got into trouble at school."

They both frowned and looked ashamed.

"In you go," she said, pointing toward the house.

Ann bit her lip and crept towards the door dragging Andy after her.

Rae was just coming down the stairs with Sam and Kendra when they walked in. "Ann! Andy! What in the world happened to the two of you?" she demanded.

They looked back at Molly and she gave them a very stern look.

"We... got in a fight," Andy said quietly.

Rae sighed. "Go to your rooms and clean up. And stay there until Daddy or I say you can leave."

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled in unison, shuffling upstairs.

"Do you know anything about this Molly?"

"They said they got into a fight because someone was saying Spot was a monster." She shrugged. "So I'm assuming that was it."

Rae sighed. "Will you watch these two while I go talk to Spot?"

She nodded. "All right."

Rae walked into the study were she knew that Spot was working and sat on the couch. "We have another problem."

He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Ann and Andy got into some trouble at school today."

He lifted a brow. "What sort of trouble?" 

"They got in a fight with some other kids at school."

He blinked in surprise. "Ann and Andy? OUR Ann and Andy?"

"Yes. Our Ann and Andy."

His brow knitted together. "But... why? How?"

Rae took a deep breath.  "Molly says they claim it's because of what some of the kids were saying about you."

He sighed. "About me, huh?" After a moment, he said, "But that still doesn't give them any reason to get into fights!"

"I know," she replied. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know..."

"We need to do something."

"Well of course we do... I just don't know what..."

She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

He pretty much mimicked what she did, feeling his own frustration with the piling events.

"Taking them out of school would only be giving into those stupid people who started the rumors about you."

"I don't want to take them out," he agreed. "But that keeping them there isn't going to stop the kids teasing them... only time will.... but how can you make two seven-year-olds understand that?"

"I wish I knew."

"Well.... we can tell them anyway and hope they understand..."

She nodded. "Should we punish them in some way?"

"I think they deserve something... Despite their... intentions."

"I know it's still rather early, but what if we sent them to their beds now..."

"That sounds good," he agreed.

She got up and left the room, only to return a moment later with the twins in tow. They looked at Spot nervously.

"Care to tell me exactly what happened at school today?"

"Some... some kids were calling you names... and... we told them to stop, but they said no... and we got in a fight," Andy said quietly, looking at his feet.

"What have we told the two of you about fighting?"

"That we weren't supposed to do it 'cause it wasn't nice...."

"That's right. So why were you fighting?"

"Because they were saying mean things first!"

"You would have too if you heard them, Daddy," Ann said.

He sat down on the couch. "Come here."

Very hesitantly, they walked over to him.

"Sit," he said, motioning them to the couch. And promptly, the twins sat. "I know sometimes it seems like there is a good reason to fight, but fighting is still wrong."

They nodded soberly. "Yessir...."

"Now, Momma and I want you to go straight to bed."

"Now?!" Andy wailed.

"Yes, I believe I did say now."

Climbing to his feet sulkily, he said goodnight and trudged up to bed.

Ann hugged Spot. "I'm sorry Daddy..." she said.

He kissed her forehead, "I know, sweetheart."

With a sniffle, she hugged Rae as well and ran off to bed.

Rae walked over and sat beside Spot. "That went better than I expected."

He nodded. "I was very surprised."

"Should we go up in a little while and check on them?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Are we doing the right thing?"

He frowned. "I hope so."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go lay down until dinner?" he suggested.

"Perhaps I will," she agreed with a nod. "This has been a long day."

He kissed her softly. "Rest well, darling."

She smiled a little. "Thank you." And she left the room to go to bed.

Ten minutes later Spot stood and walked upstairs. Rae was already sound asleep.  Andy was stretched out on his back on the bed in his room. "Hey little man," Spot said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi," he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach.

"Wanna talk?"

He shrugged a little. He didn't know what he had to talk about.

"You understand why Momma and I sent you to bed, right?"

"Yessir," he mumbled.

Spot nodded and went to check on Annie. He smiled when he entered the room and found her sound asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, before heading downstairs to start on dinner.

Molly was already in the kitchen.

"Already started dinner?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Chris came back complaining that he was hungry."

Spot laughed a little, and began to help her. "What's on the menu tonight?"

"Pot Roast."

"Sounds good."

"Where's Rae?"

"She's napping," he replied, chopping up some carrots Molly had lying out. "The stress was getting to her."

"She's been looking kinda tired lately."

He nodded. "I hope she's not going to get sick as well."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, once she gets some rest."

"Yeah... yeah..." He nodded, hoping she was right.  "I'm going to check on Chris and those two little terrors."

She smiled. "All right."

When Spot entered the playroom, Kendra was attempting to climb on Chris's shoulders as he tried to help Sam build a block tower. He was laughing at Kendra's attempts and it caused her to roll off sideways.

Spot scooped her up in his arms. "Hey, Princess."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Are you being good for Chris?"

"Yes!"

"That's my girl," he said, tickling her.

She shrieked with giggles.

"How ya doing, Chris?" Spot asked, sitting on the floor as Sam crawled over to him.

"... All right, I suppose." Chris sighed. "Julie asked me to try again to find our father."

"Do you not want to?" he asked carefully.

"If he had wanted us, he would have found us before now. It's been almost three years since we ran away."

"Not necessarily... You're not in the same place you were.... probably not at all."

"Spot, I wrote my aunt. She knew we were here. And he knew that we were with her."

"Oh..." He nodded. "Well, that does pose a problem."

"I don't want to find him, but I guess I will have to look again. For Julie."

Spot squeezed Chris' arm sympathetically.

Chris sighed again. "I really don't understand girls at all."

He laughed. "None of us do."

"What's a guy supposed to do, Spot?"

"Tough it out."

"Besides that?"

"It's all you can do."

Chris groaned.

"Did you talk to Molly?" Spot asked.

"About... about what?"

"About what we talked about last night."

After a pause, Chris nodded, reddening some.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened, kid?"

"Nothing.. really..."

"Uh huh..." Spot said nodding. "Sure." Chris blushed scarlet. "What happened?"

"She... well... she said she felt the same...."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Something else happened. I can feel it."

"No it didn't."

"You kissed her didn't you?"

"No...of course not...how did you know?"

Spot smirked. "I know all." Chris blushed furiously. "Besides," he added. "All that blushing hides nothing."

"Shut it," Chris mumbled.

"That's no way to talk to your elders," Spot commented with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Neither is that," he said.

* * *

After eating dinner, Spot walked upstairs and knocked on the door to Andy's room. There wasn't an answer. Quietly, he poked his head in the room. Andy was curled up on his floor, fast asleep. He walked over and gently shook him. "Wake up, little man."

Mumbling under his breath sleepily, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Are you hungry, kiddo?"

After a yawn, he nodded sleepily.

"Come down and get something to eat, but then it's right back up here for you."

He nodded silently, still half asleep, and climbed to his feet, heading downstairs.

Before heading downstairs Spot knocked on the door to Ann's room.  He stuck his head in. "Come get something to eat, princess." She opened an eye and shook her head before falling back asleep again. "Night Annie."

"Night," she murmured drowsily.

Spot sat with Andy in the kitchen as he ate and Molly washed the dishes.  "What exactly did they say to you today?" Spot asked.

He frowned. "They were saying that we were the monster's kids, and how monsters don't belong here... they were real mean!"

"Andy?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

He looked at Spot wide-eyed with surprise. "No sir."

"Does Annie?"

He shook his head. "No sir."

"Does Momma?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Yes sir," he said quietly.

Spot ruffled his hair. "Finish up, kiddo and then go back to bed. I'm going to check on Momma."

He nodded and worked on finishing his dinner, though, that moment, he looked more tired than anything else.

Spot stood and went to check on Rae. She was sleeping peacefully curled in a ball with one arm flung over her head.

Spot walked over and moved her arm.  He leaned down and gently kissed her. With a stifled yawn, she woke up slowly.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Hmm, mmm... yes," she said sleepily. "A little."

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her downstairs. She laughed lightly. Andy was just finishing up when they entered the kitchen.

"Hello Mommy."

"Hey buddy," she said as Spot put her in a chair.

He hugged her and Spot goodnight and then headed back to bed.

Molly sat a plate of food in front of Rae. "I'm going to bed," she said, leaving the room.

"All right... Sleep well, Molly... Boy, I didn't realize I was so unpopular," Rae commented with a small smile.

"We're all just tired."

"It has been one rough day," she admitted.

He put his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said with a slight smile. "Worried, too."

"We'll make it...somehow."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope so."

* * *

"Do I have to go to school?" Ann asked Spot the next morning.

"Yes you do, sweetheart."

"But I don't want to go back. Those kids are mean."

"They'll get over it soon enough," Spot assured her. Ann pouted. He kissed her forehead. "Turn that frown upside down, Annie," he told her with a smile.

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back to school."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to."

"But Daddy..." she whined.

"No buts."

She made a noise of frustration and stomped away.

With a frustrated sigh of his own, Spot shook his head. "That girl..."

"Still trying to get out of going to school?" Rae asked, entering the room with Sam on her hip.

"Yes..."

"She's asked me twice already this morning."

He sighed. "It's amazing that she suddenly hates going... just because what a few kids said."

"The sting of words is hard to forget."

"That's true," he admitted.

"I wish there was another school for them to go, but I'm not sure even that would be a good idea."

Spot nodded. "Besides, we can't teach them to run away from everything."

"I know. I just don't want to see them hurt."

"I don't either."

"Do you want to walk them to school? Or do you want me too?"

"I'm not sure..." she admitted. "I don't know what would be best for them..."

"Let's both walk them as far as the clearing."

She nodded. "That sounds good."

"Ann! Andy! Time to leave!" he yelled.

"Do we hafta?" Andy whined.

"Yes! Now move it," Spot said, pointing toward the door.

They sulked and shuffled slowly out the door.

"This is going to be a long walk," Rae muttered as she and Spot followed them.

He nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Later that afternoon Spot sent Chris and Molly to pick the twins up at school. "Talk to her," he whispered to Chris as he and Molly headed out the door.

Chris sighed and nodded. "But I doubt she'll listen..."

"Try anyway," Spot said, closing the door.

He sighed and glanced around. Now or never, he supposed.

"Molly..." he started.

Folding her arms over her chest, she muttered, "What?"

"About that kiss..."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

"... I see."

"You don't feel the same way?"

"About what?" she asked, glaring at the path before them.

"Are you upset because I kissed you?"

".... Not exactly..."

He kicked a rock. "Talk to me Molly. I'm just as confused as you are."

"I... I don't know what you want me to say," she said.

"I want you to tell me what your thoughts are about that kiss."

"I... don't know my thoughts, all right?"

"You aren't helping me any."

"Well neither are you."

"I'm just trying to figure what happened between us!"

"Well so am I!"

"I wish we could go back to the way we were."

"What do you mean?"

"Back to the way we were a few weeks ago. At least back then you would talk to me."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean, Molly."

She sighed and glanced down.

He reached over and tilted her head so that she was looking at him. "I'm sorry, Molly girl."

"Why are you apologizing? I never said I hated you kissing me..."

"Then you won't object if I kiss you again?"

"I... I..." She blushed and looked down. "I guess not..."

He kissed her forehead, "Come on, the twins are waiting for us."

"Right..." She nodded, blushing more.

"Friends again?" he asked, slipping his arm around her.

She nodded a bit shyly. "Yes."

He grinned at her, "Are you blushing, Molly Gaines?"

"Nooo." And of course, she blushed brighter.

He laughed and took a step closer to her, but stopped when he heard two childish squeals. "We thought no one was coming for us," Ann said as she ran up to them.

"Now why did you think that?" Molly asked.

"We waited forever!" Andy replied.

"Forever? You shouldn't have gotten out so long ago..." Chris said.

Ann pulled on his sleeve. "I want to go home," she whispered.

"Did something happen?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her down the path, with Molly and Andy not too far behind him.

"Those kids are mean."

"Well... sometimes kids are like that... but they'll get over it once you show them how nice you are."

"I don't want to go back."

"Why not? Did they do something extra mean today or something?"

"They wouldn't let me sit with them at lunch...and they said mean things..."

He frowned, uncertain what to say to this. If it was him, he would have beaten them up several times already.

She burst into tears. "They said that if my daddy was a monster...I was a monster too..."

He hugged her tightly to his side. "Don't listen to them. You're not a monster, and you know you're not. They're just stupid for saying those things."

She clung to him, "Why do they have to be so mean, Chris?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging a little. "... I just don't know."

"I want Momma."

"You'll see her in a little bit," Molly said.

Ann sniffled and started walking away.

Andy trotted up next to her. "Don't cry, Annie."

She dried her tears with the back of her hands. A few minutes later, they arrived home. Ann walked in the front door and saw Rae playing on the floor with Sam and Kendra. Tears filled her eyes again as she ran up the stairs to her room. Rae looked up when she heard the increasingly distant thumping of Ann's feet and frowned, puzzled. 

"What's wrong with Annie?" she asked when Chris and Molly entered the house.

"The kids at school were making fun of us again," Andy mumbled, coming in close behind them.

Rae looked at Chris. "Do I need to go talk to her?" Standing, she walked up to the room that Ann and Kendra shared.  She knocked softly on the door and stuck her head in. Ann sat hunched on her bed, sniffling. Rae went over and stretched out on the bed next to the little girl. "Wanna talk about, Annie?"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose.

Rae stroked the girl's hair. "What's the matter?"

"You're *hic* you're too busy."

"Right now the only thing I have to do is talk to my Annie."

She sniffled again. "The kids *hic* the kids were making fun of me and Andy again!" she wailed. "They wouldn't let me sit with them or nothing!"

Rae pulled Ann into her arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She sniffled, clinging to Rae.

"Do I have to go back?" Ann asked.

Rae nodded. "Yes... I know you don't like it, but you need to learn."

"Why are they so mean?"

"I don't know," she said, stroking her hair softly.

"Why do people not like Daddy?"

"People don't like things that are different... Remember when you were scared of him when we first found you and Andy?"

Ann nodded.

"That's how these people are... they're scared of him."

"They need to be not scared."

"I know," she agreed.

"Where's Julie?" Ann asked.

"She's in bed, sleeping," Rae replied.

Ann wrinkled her nose. "Is she sick again?"

"Well... she's tired."

Ann nodded. "Why are Chris and Molly acting so funny?"

"What do you mean?"

"They been acting like you and Daddy did right before you left and we went to bring you home."

Rae laughed a little. "Well... They like each other."

"Like you and Daddy like each other?"

She laughed again. "Something like that."

Ann wrinkled her nose again. "Have they been kissin?"

"That, I don't know."

"Are you gonna ask 'em?"

"I don't really think that, at this point, it's much of my business. If it gets out of hand, I will make it my business, but until then..."

"Can I..."

"NO!"

"But why not?"

"Because it's none of your business. Besides, haven't we had a talk about your asking too many questions and being too nosy?"

"But-"

She gave the girl a stern look. "No buts Miss Ann."

Ann pouted. "Can I go play now?"

With a smile, she nodded. Ann hopped off the bed and ran from the room.

Shaking her head, she climbed to her feet and headed back downstairs, where Andy was eating a snack and talking to Chris. "Where's Molly?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "I think she went outside with Kendra."

"Thanks," Rae said, crossing to the door.

Outside, Molly was holding Kendra's hand and walking with her around the lawn.

"Molly, can we talk for a minute?"

She looked up, startled. "Uh, yeah?"

"I don't know what's going on with you and Chris, and I don't want to know... just be careful...Annie was asking me questions."

"Oh dear," she murmured with a blush.

"I don't know what she saw...or what she thought she saw..."

"I don't know either," Molly said honestly.

"Just be more careful."

"Yes'm."

"Thanks."

She nodded.

Rae turned and walked back into the house.

Chris caught up with her. "Is... uh... is Molly still out there?"

"Yes," Rae answered.

"Um, okay..." He paused, as if a little embarrassed. "Is... is it okay if I go out there?"

"I suppose."

Still looking embarrassed, he scooted out the door. Rae giggled, as she walked upstairs to check on Sam. Spot was up there, flipping through a book.

"Bored?" she asked.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Yeah... perhaps a little." She grinned and walked over to the window. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Chris and Molly are in the back yard talking."

Spot got up and stood next to her. "That so?"

"Annie asked me if they had been kissing."

He laughed. "She always was rather ... inquisitive."

"That wasn't my point."

"And you want to find out whether they are or not?"

"Of course."

Spot laughed. "You're awful," he teased.

"Don't you want to know?"

"I'll admit I'm curious..."

Rae pulled back the curtain and peered out.

"What's happening?"

* * *

Chris could tell as he walked across the yard that Molly had something on her mind.  Kendra toddled over to him and lifted her arms. "Up."

With a faint smile, he picked her up. He looked back at Molly, who had not even noticed the little girl wandering away.  "Penny for your thoughts," he said, stopping next to her.

"It would take a gallon of pennies," she replied.

"I don't have quite that many."

She smiled a little. 

"What's on your mind, Molly girl?"

"Just some things Rae mentioned to me."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking."

She blushed, but didn't answer. He gave her an inquisitive look, not getting the unintentional hint.

"Annie's been asking questions...about us..."

He smiled a little. "That so?"

Molly nodded, blushing even more.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are... are you okay?"

She nodded. "Annie asked if we had been kissing," she whispered.

"... I always thought she was kind of nosy..."

"That's not the point, Chris."

He gave her a bit of a puzzled look. "Then... what is?"

"Rae said we need to be more careful...that is...if..."

"If?"

"You decide to kiss me again..."

With a sigh, Chris tucked his hands in his pockets. "Well... I won't... if you don't want me to." He gave her a hesitant glance. She blushed and ducked her head. "I... didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Well...I..." She shook her head. "Nevermind," she muttered, walking away.

"What?" He reached out after her before following.

She moved Kendra from one hip to the other. "What are your feelings about Kendra?"

"My feelings about Kendra...?" Tilting his head, he asked, "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "You know what happened to me...and who know the truth about Kendra...do you think differently about me because of that? Does it change the way you look at me?"

"No... why should it? It wasn't your fault..."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Well.... I mean, it bothers me that someone had the nerve to do that to you... but... no, it doesn't bother me otherwise."

"Then you have permission to kiss me again," she whispered, before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Tired of staying in bed, Julie slowly climbed to her feet and slipped her robe around her shoulders. She glanced out the window and saw that Molly, Chris, the twins, and Kendra were outside. She smiled a bit and watched them play a moment. She sighed deeply. Oh to be out there with them again. After another minute or so, she turned and slowly headed out her bedroom door.

Rae was rocking Sam in the living room when she walked down the stairs. She looked up, hearing the noise on the stairs. "Julie? What are you doing up?"

"I'm tired of that bed."

Rae smiled a little and reached out to her. "Want to help me take care of this one? Or do you want to visit outside with the others?"

"Can we take Sam outside?"

"We could do that as well."

Julie smiled weakly.

"Do you need an arm to lean on?" Rae inquired.

"Please," she nodded.

She held out her arm for the girl to grab onto for support, and, together, they walked out.

They sat on the steps and Rae placed Sam in Julie's lap.

Chris stopped chasing after Andy when he saw Julie out there. "Shouldn't she be in bed?" he asked Rae worriedly when she crossed the grass.

"Let her stay for a little while Chris."

"But... but she's sick!"

She put her hand on his arm. "Let's give the twins some good memories, alright?"

He frowned. "... All right."

"They're going to take this hard enough as it is..."

"We all are."

"The moment she starts to get tired I'll let you bully her back inside."

He managed a smile. "All right."

She nudged him in Julie's direction. "Go talk to her."

With a slight nod, he walked over to her. "Hey."

She smiled up at him weakly. "Hey, Chris."

"How... how are you feeling?"

She took a deep breath, "Pretty good right now."

"Really? You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me know if you start to feeling bad again, alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "I will."

He bent down and hugged her before running across the yard to join Molly in playing with Kendra.

"How is your sister feeling?" Molly asked.

He looked toward Julie. "She says she's feeling fine right now..."

"Well, that's good."

"She doesn't look too good, Molly."

"You wouldn't either, cooped up in bed like that," she pointed out, holding Kendra's hands as she clomped over the grass.

He sighed and tossed Kendra up into the air. She shrieked in delight, flinging her hands about.

"Chris don't do that," Molly fussed as he caught Kendra.

"She doesn't seem to mind," he replied as Kendra shouted "Again! Again!"

"Yes, but I do."

"You're a worry wart."

She gave him an agitated look and folded her arms over her chest.

"I won't drop her, Molly."

"You might."

"You trust me don't you?"

"You- yes, your ability to catch my flying child, I don't know."

He stepped closer to her, "Does it really bother you that much?"

"Just a little.... I mean... what if you didn't catch her? She could really get hurt."

"I won't do it again..."

She frowned a little. "I'm sorry if it seems silly. But... I do worry, you know?"

"I understand."

With a smile, she squeezed his arm. "Thank you."

He threw Kendra up on his shoulder and walked over to where Ann and Andy were bickering about something. "Hey there, you two, what are you fighting about?"

"He pushed me," Annie said.

"I did not! She only thinks I did!"

"Did too...and you made me hurt my knee," she retorted, pointing to her grass stained knee.

"She tripped! I didn't push her!"

"Enough!" Chris said loudly. They flinched and looked at him, startled. "Annie, you aren't bleeding, so you must not be hurting too bad...just go inside and wash your knee off."

She huffed a little and stuck her tongue out at Andy before walking inside.

"We boys gotta stick together, huh Chris?" Andy asked.

"Andy, DID you push Ann?"

Andy hung his head and kicked at the grass. "I tripped."

He gave the little boy a half smile and ruffled his hair. "Go play," Chris said, playfully shoving Andy.

He grinned and trotted off.

"You're good with them."

Chris whirled around. "Blank are you trying to scare me?"

With a smirk, Blank shrugged. "Could be."

"Andrew!" Molly flung her arms around her brother.

Across the green, Andy said, "What?" not realizing they weren't talking to him.

Chris motioned for Andy to go back to whatever it was he was doing.

"Hey there Molly," Blank said with a slight laugh.

She hit his arm. "Why haven't you been back to see me in over a year?"

He gave her an apologetic shrug. "I was busy trying to live, little sister... you could have always come to visit me, you know?" he pointed out with a grin.

"After what happened with Duchess I don't want to go back."

"She's calmed down after.... 'Spot's death'." He quoted his fingers around the words.

"I'm still having nightmares about it," she admitted softly. "I'm not going back."

He gave her a half smile and mused her hair. "It's all right." Molly hugged him.

"Give me that girl, Chris," Blank said, reaching for Kendra.

He handed her over obediently.

Blank walked away from them talking to Kendra.

Molly smiled. "I wonder when he's going to get married... He's great with kids."

"He's too busy looking after you and Shadow to settle down."

"Well.... my sister, maybe, but I've got a lot of people looking after me here."

"He still worries about you."

She nodded. "I know... but he has less to worry for me than he does Gretchen."

"Do you think Ann will start asking him questions about us?"

"I hope not." Molly watched her brother. "She's so nosy..."

"He's gonna kill me..."

"Probably not... maybe just hurt you some."

"He threatened to kill me..."

She smiled. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything..."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"It is amusing, that's for certain," she said.

He reached over and poked her in the ribs.

"Shouldn't you be afraid to touch me?" she asked with a laugh. "Andrew might come and kill you."

"Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her against him and tickling her.

With a shriek, she startled to giggle hysterically.

"Who's getting tortured now, Miss Molly?"

She was laughing too hard to speak.  "Uncle!" she cried and he stopped tickling her.

Her giggles faded off after a moment and she smiled at him.

Ann came running toward them, "Chris, Momma says that it's time for you to bully Julie now...What does she mean?"

He gave her a smile. "Just time for Julie to go back inside."

Molly took the younger girl's hand. "Let's go see if we can rescue Kendra." Ann nodded and followed her to Blank.

Taking a deep breath, Chris walked over to where Julie was still sitting on the porch. "Come on, missy. It's back inside for you."

"But I'm fine," she argued weakly.

"Don't argue with me or I'll get Spot or Rae out here.  And they'll just send for Doc..."

With a sigh, she let him pull her to her feet and guide her inside.

"What's wrong with Julie?" Blank asked, after watching Chris lead her up the stairs.

Rae sighed and shook her head.

"She's really sick," Spot said quietly. "The doctor hasn't given her too long to live..."

Blank nodded sadly. "Does she know?" They nodded. "How long?"

"Not much longer... the doctor said at most a year.... and it's been nearly a year since we found out..."

Chris came back down the stairs and sank onto the couch.

Rae glanced at him. "How are you doing, Chris?"

He shook his head. "She's getting a lot worse, Rae."

With a frown, she nodded. "I know..."

"Maybe it's time we let the twins know what's going on..."

Both she and Spot frowned deeply.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Spot said after a long pause.

Blank stood. "Maybe I should come back later..."

"No. Please stay," Rae said.

"But it's obvious you're going through some family problems... I'll be in the way."

"You are family, Blank."

He gave her a slight smile. "I still feel bad."

"Please don't."

After a moment, he nodded. "All right... But let me know if there is any way I can help."

"I will."

He gave a sort of half smile and stood. "I'll head into town. There are some people I haven't seen in awhile." 

"Have you heard from your dad lately?"

He shook his head. "Not lately, but I'm not sure if I left him the address to the lodging house or not. I'm guessing he hasn't returned from his last voyage, then?"

Rae shook her head. "We haven't heard anything from him."

He nodded a bit. "It always was hard for him to get time to write- they usually keep him busy on the ships."

Rae nodded.

He headed for the door again and then turned back. "Do you need me to pick up anything for you?"

"Yes. Stop by Doc's and get some more medicine for Julie?"

He nodded. "Will do." And then he disappeared out the door.

Rae leaned against Spot, wearily.

"Well... he's one more body to help us keep things under control... or try to," he said to her.

"I'm glad he's here."

"Me too."

"Molly's gonna need him."

"We all are," he said quietly. "Blank'll be affected... but not as badly as the rest of us...."

She sighed. "I guess we better go find the twins.

Spot nodded slowly. This was not something he looked forward to at all. "Ready yourself... they're going to be upset."

"I know."

He went for the door and looked outside. "Ann? Andy? Could you two come in here for a second?"

Slowly they came back into the house.

"What do you want, Daddy?" Ann asked as he motioned for them to sit down.

"We need to talk to you about something very important."

They blinked at his solemnity and nodded silently.

He took a deep breath. "You know how Julie's been real sick?"

They nodded in unison.

"Doc...Doc said that she's not going to get better..."

"What... do you mean?" Andy asked.

"Julie's going to die..." Rae said softly.

"Die?" echoed Ann, looking shocked.

Rae nodded.

"But.... can't the doctor fix her?" Andy asked.

"No he can't, buddy."

"But why?"

"I thought doctors could fix everything!" Ann wailed.

"Not always, princess."

She sniffled. "I don't want Julie to die!" And she burst into tears. Rae motioned for Ann to come to her. Bawling, she crept over to Rae and crawled onto her lap. She held her close, her tears falling into the girl's hair. "Can't you tell her not to?" 

"It doesn't work like that, sweetheart."

She clung to Rae, wailing more. Andy simply remained rooted in one spot.  He kicked at the carpet before bolting from the room.  Spot and Rae exchanged significant looks before Spot headed out after Andy.

"When is she gonna..." Ann asked.

Rae shook her head. "We're not sure... probably not too long from now..."

"I don't want her to go..."

"Neither do we, sweetheart."

Ann sniffled. "Can I go see Julie?"

After a moment, Rae nodded. "Of course... But don't wake her if she's asleep."

Ann nodded and crept from the room.

With a sigh, Rae rested her head on the couch. It hadn't gone as terribly as she expected.

Andy stopped on the porch, knowing that he would be in trouble if he went into the yard without permission.

Spot sat down next to him. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"Want to talk to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Then maybe she won't...."

"She won't..." he prompted.

He sighed. "Die."

"Why do you say that?"

"If we don't talk about it, she won't die, right?" he asked hopefully.

He gave Andy a sad sort of smile. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way..."

Andy sighed deeply.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked.

"I guess."

"Well... part of talking about it means you have to talk to me," he said.

"Why does she have to die?"

Spot shook his head. He often wondered that himself. "I'm not sure."  Andy leaned against Spot.  He ruffled the boy's hair. 

* * *

Ann stuck her head in Julie's room. "You sleepin', Julie?"

She gave a drowsy sort of yawn and shook her head. "No, not yet."

Ann sniffled, "Can I come crawl in bed with you?"

After a pause, she nodded. "All right."

Slowly, Ann walked into the room and crawled on the bed. She settled under the covers next to Julie.

"How are you, Miss Ann?" she asked, tiredly.

"Alright," Annie said.

She looked at Julie for a long time.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ann?" she asked.

Ann rolled over so that her back was to Julie. "Daddy says that you're gonna...gonna...go away..."

"Well..." She paused and looked at Ann. "I ... I am."

"Don't you like us no more?" Ann asked tearfully.

"Oh Ann," she said just as tearfully, hugging her. "Of course I like you... I don't WANT to go..."

"Then why do you have to go?"

"Because I'm sick and the doctor can't fix it."

"Why not?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know. Some things just can't be fixed."

Ann cuddled up next to Julie. "I love you, Julie."

With a hug, she replied, "I love you too, Annie."

* * *

"Daddy?" Andy asked.

Spot looked down at him. "What is it Andy?"

"When is Julie going to go away?"

"We... don't really know," he said after a long pause.

"Is she gonna get more sick?"

"I... suppose it all depends."

"What got her sick?"

"We're not really sure... Stress... and maybe some other things- getting sick in general."

"Can't Doctor Trent make her better? He made Annie all better..."

Spot paused and stared down at Andy. "You know.... we never even thought of that..."

Andy cocked his head to the side. "Why not?"

"I... I don't know. But you, Andy, are a genius!" Spot opened the door and leaned into the house. "Rae?" he called. "Rae!" 

She ran out onto the porch, "What's the matter?"

"Andy just had a brilliant thought... I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner." He paused. "Julie should see Trent!"

"It's a good idea...but we can't go back to Brooklyn."

Spot shook his head. "I can't. But you can, Blank certainly can... It has to work... we have to try it at least."

She paused in thought. "It could work..."

"We at least need to give it a try..."

She nodded.  "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

He nodded. Beside him, Andy looked hopeful.

"Ann and Andy will stay here with you..."

He looked as if he was about to protest, but she gave him a look and he sighed and nodded. Besides... he didn't want to risk another run in with Duchess. She may have been lenient once, but he doubted he had a second chance. "All right."

Rae turned and went inside to pack.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, pausing near the open door of Rae and Spot's room.

"I'm taking Julie to Brooklyn tomorrow."

"I'm coming," he said firmly.

"Then go pack."

He paused a bit, surprised she had agreed. "Uh... Really?"

"Yes...really...now get," she said, pushing him from the room.

He stumbled to his room and packed. 

Molly came into Rae's room with Kendra. "Where ya going?"

"Brooklyn," she replied, stuffing a spare skirt into her bag.

"Are you taking Julie to see Trent?"

She nodded.

"Is everybody going?"

"I don't intend for everyone to go... But Chris and Julie are ... and probably Sam as well."

"I guess I'll stay and help Spot keep an eye on Ann, Andy, and Kendra..."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

"I'll go...see if Chris needs any help...and then maybe I'll go pack Julie's things."

Again, she smiled. "Thank you for all your help, Molly. We couldn't do it with out you."

Molly nodded and slipped from the room with Kendra.

With a sigh, Rae looked skyward. "Please let this work."


	5. Chapter 5

Rae and Chris sat in the waiting room at Trent's office, both staring into space.  Sam toddled between them, babbling and trying to get their attention.

"What's taking him so long?" Chris muttered impatiently, wringing his shirttail in his sweaty hands.

"I don't know," Rae replied absently.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Trent stepped out, wiping his hands on a rag. Chris jumped to his feet. "Well?"

He shook his head. "It's gone too far for me to try to do anything."

Rae made a sort of wailing noise. "You mean.... if we had brought her in sooner...?"

"I'm not even sure there was anything I could have done then, Rae."

Chris buried his face in his hands. He had been so hopeful that this doctor friend of Rae and Spot's could have helped Julie. But he was telling him he couldn't do anything now? With a furious scowl, he got to his feet and stalked out of the room.

Rae turned to Trent, "Are you sure?"

With a sigh, he nodded. "I'm sorry."

She picked Sam up and held him close. "How long?"

"Two or three months, I would predict."

"Would it be best if we move here until it happens?"

"That... would be up to you. It sounds like you do have a wonderful doctor in your own town... But I would suggest whatever you choose, to do it soon and not change your mind, because she probably couldn't stand the strain of moving back and forth too much."

She nodded. "I best go send a wire to Spot and see what he thinks..."

He nodded. "All right. Get back to me when you find out."

"Thanks Trent."

With a smile, he nodded. "Any time... I just wish I could've given you better news..."

"Hopefully next time it will be."

She nodded and, hefting Sam more securely onto her hip, she walked out of Trent's office.

* * *

Rae paced the front room of the lodging house, Sam sleeping in her arms.  It had been several hours since Chris had stormed out of Trent's office and she still hadn't seen or heard from him.

Hades wandered in a moment later and shook her head. "Went all over and didn't see him.... Even met up with one of Duchess' goons," she cracked her knuckles. "But they haven't seen him either."

"Thanks," Rae muttered.

She shrugged. "Just helpin' where I can. Did you try back at Trent's place? ... I didn't think to check there myself."

"I didn't want to lug Sam all the way over there while he was sleeping."

Hades sighed and thumped her hands on her hips. "Honestly, don't you see ME here? I can take care of the kid. Me and all the others, they'll be comin' home soon."

"I just...don't want to leave him..."

"Well... either leave him here and search for Chris, or take him with, or don't search at all..." Hades shrugged.

Rae sighed and sank wearily onto the couch.

After a moment, Hades sighed as well. "I'll go check." And she disappeared out the door.

Rae looked down at her sleeping son. "I hope your Daddy got my wire..."

Sam fidgeted in his sleep, rubbing his eyes with his fists and then slept soundly on.

A knock sounded on the door.  Rae rose slowly and went to answer it.

She stopped to see a well-uniformed scrawny boy standing on the step, looking very uncomfortable at being in this part of Brooklyn. "Uh... Are you Mrs. Rae Conlon?" he asked in a very strong Brooklyn accent.

"Yes I am."

"I have a message for you," he said, glancing around nervously. "From a Mr. Spot Conlon." He handed her the message.

She handed him a quarter and took the paper from him.

The boy gave a quick little bow and dashed off.

Rae read the note and sighed.  Spot would pack up and bring Molly, Kendra and the twins in a few days. She frowned. It appeared that he had disregarded the fact that Duchess made it clear he was supposed to be assumed dead in Brooklyn... She knew that he would try to sneak into town and lay low, so that she wouldn't know he was in town...but secrets didn't stay that way long in Brooklyn. She sighed. She had best warn Hades ahead of time that the whole family was moving in.

Shortly after, Sam opened his eyes and whimpered a bit for attention. Looking down, Rae smiled softly. "Well... Daddy will be here soon- crazy man..."

"Da..."

She smiled and pressed her forehead on his.

"Momma," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck.

"I love you, Sammy."

He grinned at her.

Shortly after, Hades came in, lugging Chris after her. "Found 'im," she said needlessly.

Rae turned to Chris. "Will you take Sam upstairs? I need to talk to Hades."

"Alright." He headed up the stairs.

"So..." Hades looked at her. "What do you want??"

"Remember the last time we were here..."

She nodded, frowning deeply. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"A couple of days after we left...Blank came to see me..."

She nodded. "I had wondered where he disappeared to."

"He brought me something...or someone rather..."

Leaning her head back, Hades looked at her. "Who?"

"Spot."

She stared at Rae in horror. "He brought you his dead body?! If I knew he was that sick, I'd-"

"Spot wasn't dead..."

She blinked. "'Scuse me?"

"Spot was never dead..."

"But I thought..."

"So did I...until Blank showed up on my doorstep..."

"But... why didn't he tell us? Or you, for that matter?"

"Because Duchess wanted everyone to think he was dead...she threatened to really kill him if we told..."

"So why are you telling me then?!" she squawked.

"Spot is bringing the rest of the children this week...and we need your help keeping the fact that he's in town a secret...as long as we can anyway..."

She paused, frowning. "I'm not so sure... You know Spot... he sort of attracts attention wherever he goes..."

"I know...but we're doing this for Julie..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's dying..."

Hades' eyes widened. "She is? From what?"

Rae took a deep breath. "She got pretty sick a while back...and it weakened her heart..."

"Oh my..."

Rae nodded slowly. "Trent says it may be a few days...or a few months..."

"Wow... I guess that's why the brat ...I mean, Chris, ran off?"

Rae nodded again.

She shook her head. 

"May we stay here?"

"Well...  I would say yes... but is it really safe for Spot to stay in Brooklyn? Don't you think Manhattan would be safer? Even though I don't really like some of the folks down there..."

"Manhattan might be safer...but we haven't talked to any of the Manhattan guys since we left almost three years ago."

She nodded. "I suppose... Well, you could stay if you wanted... I just hope Duchess doesn't catch him."

"Me too...but right now we are more worried about Julie..."

"Well, that I understand, but it wouldn't do her much good if Spot was killed, either, would it?" she pointed out.

"No. I guess we'll just have to cross that road when we come to it..."

Hades sighed. "Well, let me know when he gets here... Hopefully he has the brains to arrive at night." She smirked a little and headed into the kitchen.

Rae smiled. "I'm sure he does."

A moment later, Chris came back down.

"Can I come back downstairs now?" he asked, fighting a squirming Sam.

She nodded, reaching out to take Sam from him.

"Is Spot coming here?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"Is that smart?"

"I don't know... but we're thinking of Julie right now..."

"Can I go back to see her now?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Just be very careful, okay?"

"I will."

"And be back before dark," she called after him.

"I will," he replied, closing the door.

"He better be," she said and Sam gurgled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was dark and rainy as five wet figures stopped outside the Brooklyn newsies lodging house.

There was a tiny sniffle. "Daddy, I'm tired... and cold..."

"I know sweetheart, we'll go inside in a minute."

Ann gripped Spot's hand tightly as he led them all down the streets of Brooklyn, towards the lodging house.

A person, who appeared only as a shadow in the dark night, watched their progress through the streets. Thought he'd know enough to stay away, he mused to himself.

Molly shifted Kendra, who was whimpering, from one hip to another. "We nearly there?" she asked.

"Another block or two," Spot answered.

"And they ARE expecting a load of us, right?"

"I hope so."

"Why did we have to come at night?" Andy asked sleepily, dragging his feet along the wet street.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Stop splashing in the puddles."

"I'm not splashin'," he said grumpily and smothered a yawn.

"You're splashing water on your sister."

"No I'm noooot," Andy whined.

"Andy..." Spot growled.

He whimpered and fell silent.

"There it is," Spot finally said. Molly sighed in relief. "Let's go you two," he said, nudging the twins forward.

Sleepily, they dropped his hands and stared blearily at the lodging house. "How come we came here?"

"Because Momma asked us to."

Ann sneezed. "Can we go inside now?"

"Yes. Come on."

They followed him into the building. To his relief, the only ones up were Hades, Rae, and Chris.

Rae flew into his arms, "I was so worried."

He smiled quietly. "We made it here safely. I was careful."

Ann tugged on Rae's skirt. "Momma...I'm tired...and cold...and wet..."

"Aw, Annie..." She took Ann's hand. "Come on, let's get you upstairs and changed."

"You too, Andy," Spot said, shoving the little boy toward the stairs.

"Yessir," he said sleepily, following her.

Molly shifted Kendra from one side to the other as Chris walked over to her. "Hey, Chris," she whispered, ducking her head.

He smiled very faintly. "Hello," he replied quietly. "Do you need any help with her?"

"If you don't mind, she's getting a little heavy."

He took her and carried her across the room. "Got a change of clothes for her?"

"In this bag," she said, following him across the room, carpetbag in hand.

She drew out a little nightgown and headed over to him. "If you could take her jacket, I'll change her," she said.

Chris sat her on the couch and eased off her little jacket.

"Cold," Kendra whimpered and clung to Molly.

"I know, baby girl...let's get you changed..."

She nodded, sniffling, and plopped down on the ottoman, rubbing her nose on her damp sleeve.

"Can you find us a spare blanket, Chris?" Molly asked as she changed Kendra.

"I'll try." And he went off to search for one.

Once in a dry nightgown, Kendra crawled back into Molly's lap and snuggled against her trying to get warm.

Not too long after, Chris returned. "Here you go... It's not very thick, but that's the best they had to spare."

"It's better than nothing," Molly said, wrapping the blanket around the shivering little girl.

"I wanna go asleep," Kendra mumbled drowsily, clutching the blanket tightly.

Molly kissed her forehead. "Then go to sleep, baby. Molly will hold you."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was very fast asleep.

Molly smiled and held Kendra closer.

After a long moment, Chris decided to pursue a very delicate question. "Are... you going to tell her, when she's older?"

Molly took a deep breath. "Most likely."

"I don't mean to ... you know, upset you when I ask... I hope I don't," he said, looking at her searchingly.

She sighed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

: She slowly nodded.

He looked at the wall next to her head, a bit embarrassed. "Er... well, I'm glad."

A moment later, Rae swept into the room. "You two should be in bed... it's awfully late."

"Where are Kendra and I supposed to sleep?" Molly asked.

"Spot and I are in separate rooms, you can sleep in my room, Chris can sleep in Spot's."

Chris nodded and turned to Molly. "Want me to carry her up the stairs for you?"

"That would be wonderful... my arms could use the rest."

Chris stooped and picked up the little girl.

She squirmed and made a little whimpering noise but, surprisingly, she remained asleep.

"Put Kendra on the pallet on the floor next to Annie and Sam.  You can have the other bed," Rae told Molly.

The girl nodded a bit sleepy herself and followed Chris up the stairs.

Rae stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes.  "You wanna share that couch?" Spot asked, standing near her.

Rae shrugged. "I don't mind. I could fall asleep standing here right now- I'm that tired."

She sat up and let him sit beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she slouched against him.

"You know, Rae," he began, but when he looked down, he noticed she had already fallen asleep. He smiled. "It can wait."

He adjusted her so that she was more comfortable and propped his feet up on the ottoman. And then he felt a very firm prodding at the back of his head. "What in the world...?" He craned his head around and was nearly poked in the eye by Hades. "Yes?"

"I just can't believe it... you're really alive."

"Not if you don't quit poking me."

She gave him another firm poke before skirting around the couch to sit in the chair across from him. "So... she let you live..." She whistled low. "Imagine what would happen to her image if people saw you walking around?"

"It would take a mighty blow...but that's not why I'm here..."

"Darn..."

"Sorry..."

She sighed. "I guess it's okay... I can't imagine what she'd do if you DID come here for that... I think I'd have to leave Brooklyn."

"I wouldn't do that, Hades. I saw too many territorial fights when I was here..."

"I know. I have too, you know," she pointed out. "I'm only saying, is all."

"I know. So how have ya been?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Everyone is FINALLY starting to listen to me a little more. I mean... not that they didn't before, but since you had been the head man around here..."

"They didn't listen to me much either..."

"Yes they did."

He gave her a slight smile. "Everyone but you and Rae..."

"Well, see, we have minds of our own," she said teasingly. "That, and we were the only ones mean enough to soak you back."

He snickered.

"How have you been, Conlon?"

"Doing well...There's never a dull moment around our house."

"It must be like having your own lodging house again... except half the people are under seven."

"That's about it..."

She smiled. "Well, can't say we miss you," she said.

He laughed and then suddenly turned serious. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Depends... whad'ya want?"

"I'm worried about Rae...she's been awful tired lately...help me keep an eye on her?"

After a moment, she shrugged. "All right, but if Rae gets mad about me stalking her or something, I can't promise I'll keep quiet on it."

He nodded. "I guess that the best I can hope for."

"You KNOW it is." And she grinned again.

Spot yawned. "Yeah."

"You should go to bed. I suppose you've had a long day?"

"It's been a long week." He glanced down at Rae. "I hate to disturb her."

"Sleep down here.... wait.. if one of the younger ones sees you...." She shrugged. "You're a man, just carry her up."

He laughed. "Thanks a lot, Hades."

"Not a problem." Then she stood and went up to bed herself.

He carefully lifted Rae into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Rae opened a sleepy eye and mumbled something before snuggling against him and falling asleep again.

He stopped outside the door to the room she was sharing with the girls and gently shook her. "Wake up for a minute, sweetheart."

"Mmm, mm... what?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You're going to have to walk the rest of the way to your bed."

"Mm..." She yawned and stretched when he sat her down. "All right..." she murmured.

He gave her a gentle kiss. "Good night, baby."

"Goodnight Spot." She returned the kiss and headed into the room she shared with the other girls.

With a sigh he headed down the hall to the room he was sharing with Andy and Chris.

It had been a very long day. Longer than he had thought it would be. Wearily, he closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Rae woke early the next morning when Sam and Kendra started jumping on her bed. She groaned, rubbing her head. "What do you two want??"

"Sam 'tinks and I'm hungry," Kendra said.

"'Tinks?" Then she waved her hand over her nose. "Ah... stinks..." Stifling a yawn, she sat up. "Okay... Let's get up." The two babies rolled off the bed and toddled after her.

She led them to the bathroom, cleaned them up, and then led them downstairs to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat in the nearly bare kitchen. "Remind me to talk to Hades about the food," she said, talking mostly to herself.

"I know, I know," said Hades, emerging from the hall. "But we can't all stumble upon wealthy households like you and Spot."

"Did they wake you up?"

She shook her head. "C'mon Rae, we start selling in about an hour... it's about time I got up." She grinned a little.

Rae yawned. "Sorry...I forgot...I struggle with mornings now..."

With a nod, Hades said, "Well, I thought you hadn't been away that long."

"These two run me ragged all day...and then get up really early..." She yawned again, "I'm always tired..."

"That's when you knock them out."

Rae glanced at the two children wrestling on the floor, "Those two?"

"Yes. Knock them clean out." She grinned, pulling out a slightly bruised apple and eating it.

"I wish I could," Rae said, finding two pieces of slightly stale bread. "Kendra, Sam, come eat..."

They scuttled over to her and sat at the rickety table.

She handed them each a piece of bread and turned to make some coffee.

"Thank you Momma!" they chimed.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"How do you get them to behave so well?" Hades asked, picking at a slice of bread herself. "All the kids I see out here are snot-nosed brats."

"Lots of T-L-C."

"I guess that's what we lack up here in the City."

Rae suddenly turned a pale shade of green. "Can you keep an eye on these two for a minute?"

She nodded, frowning. "Everything all right?"

"Just a little..." Rae ran from the room.

Tilting her head, Hades shrugged and watched as Kendra and Sam threw bits of bread at one another.

Spot walked in a minute later. "Where's Rae?"

"I don't know... she sort of ran out, green."

He frowned. "Thanks," he said, leaving again.

Kendra and Sam both looked at Hades. She shrugged. "I don't know what is up with them."

Spot knocked softly on the door to the downstairs bathroom. "Rae?"

"What?" she replied miserably. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, she replied after a moment.

He opened the door and slipped inside.  "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "I don't really know..."

"Do you want to go lay back down?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

After a moment, she nodded. "I think so..."

He helped her stand and kissed the side of her head. "Want me to go with you?"

She smiled faintly. "Maybe later... Kendra and Sam are going to be in full swing soon... and Hades is not going to want to take care of them."

"Alright. I love you Rae."

She smiled. "I love you too, Spot."

He kissed her forehead. "Go lay back down." With a nod, she slowly headed up stairs. Spot walked back into the kitchen just as Hades stormed out.

"Do...do something with those hoodlums of yours!" she yelled, slamming the door on her way out.

He smiled and entered the kitchen where Sam and Kendra were toddling around the room throwing their breakfast at one another. He whistled. They stopped almost at once, crashing unstably to the ground and stared up at him. "Daddyyyyy!" Sam shrieked happily at ear-splitting decibels.

Spot winced and picked the little boy up.  "Quiet down, little man."

"Daddyyy," he said in a very low whisper.

Spot laughed. "Yeah, man, Daddy's here."

"Where Mommy?" Kendra asked.

"Mommy's sick, princess. She went back to bed."

She frowned. "She can no be sick... Mommy's gotta be better."

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

With a nod, she latched onto his hand. "I wanna go play..."

He sighed. "Not right now, baby."

She pouted. "Why nooot?"

"Because Aunt Hades said you can't."

"But I wanna go play..." She sniffled, her bottom lip quivering with the sign of tears to come.

"You can't go outside and play here, Kendra."

"But-"

"I said no."

She dropped to the floor, pouting.

"None of that," he warned. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He matched her glare, placing his hands on his hips until she finally resorted to just pouting a little more. "Kendra..." She sniffled. "Straighten up."

With another sniff, she sat up a little more.

He held his hand out to her. "Come on. Let's go find some toys."

Sniffling one final time, she clambered to her feet and, taking his hand, followed him out of the kitchen. Sam toddled after them.

He sat them down in the main room, and attempted to keep them happy.  After a few minutes newsies began to drift down the stairs one or two at a time. He smirked, watching them drowsily make their way out the door. When he was in charge they were up and ready well before this... or so he liked to tell himself.

One little blond haired girl walked past the door and them came back in, "Spot?!?!?!"

He swallowed his surprise and sort of smiled. "Hello Jecca."

"I thought...Hades said...you're supposed to be dead!"

"Uh... I'm a ghost?"

Jecca came at him, fists flying.

Startled, he jumped back and caught her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"I'm mad at you!" she yelled.

"What for?"

"Because you let me think you were dead!"

"It wasn't my choice!"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'm still mad at you!"

"Well, that's something I guess I can't help."

With a huff she turned and stalked out the door.

Spot frowned and turned back to Kendra and Sam, who were absorbed in playing with little tin soldiers. Ann and Andy stumbled downstairs, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"Morning, sleepyheads," Spot called to them.

Annie made a face and curled up on the couch.

"What's the matter Ann?"

"I'm still cold."

He held open his arms. "Come here." 

She slowly got up and crawled into his lap.

He rubbed her arms vigorously. "Any warmer?

She nodded.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you get some breakfast? That might help." 

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I think Momma left some out on the counter."

She wandered into the kitchen and helped herself to some leftover breakfast.

"How long we gotta stay here, Daddy?" Andy asked.

"I'm not sure... until something happens with Julie, I suppose."

"Do we have to go to school?"

Spot paused. He and Rae hadn't discussed this yet. "We'll see. It all depends on how long we'll be here."

"I don't want to go back to school...ever..."

"Well, kiddo. You have to learn."

Andy sighed.

"I know you don't like it, but there's lots out there that Mom and I can't teach you."

"Alright."

Spot frowned a little.

Kendra came over and pulled on Spot's sleeve. "Wanna go outside."

He shook his head. "Sorry kiddo... you can't." Tears filled her eyes.

"Why can't we Daddy?" Andy asked.

"Because it's dangerous to play outside here."

"Why?"

He sighed. "There are bad people in New York. They might hurt you or take you away."

"So we gotta stay in here all the time?"

"Not all the time. Just until Momma starts feeling better."

He made a face, "Is she sick again?"

"A little," he said with a nod.

Chris stumbled down the stairs. "Ch'is!" Kendra squealed.

He winced at the pitch of her voice and gave her a little smile between a yawn. "Morning, Kendra."

"Outside?" she asked.

"Kendra," Spot said warningly.

She made a face at him. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"P'ease?"

"Not right now, sweetheart. Maybe later."

She sighed and leaned against Chris. Chris stifled a yawn and patted her tousled head. She crawled up in his lap.

"Will you play with me until Daddy lets us outside?"

He sighed. "I guess."

She bounced happily on his lap.

"Let Chris get some coffee first, Kendra," Spot said.   "He's still sleeping."

With a slightly upset moan, she clambered off and scampered to the kitchen squawking "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee!"

"I think she had HER coffee..." Chris half kidded.

"Hades better not have given that kid coffee," Molly muttered, entering the room.

"I doubt she has... or I will give her coffee and tie her to Hades," Spot replied.

Molly smiled slightly. "I'm going to find that coffee," she said, pointing toward the kitchen.

Chris leaned back against the counter, tapping his cup with his fingertips. 

"What?" she asked drowsily.                                                               

He blinked, startled to see her. "Huh? Oh... I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" she asked, sitting on the table.

He frowned, taking a sip of his coffee. "Just... that ... I'm about to lose my sister... and all of my family is... gone." He made a strangled choking sort of noise. 

She set her cup on the table and walked over to him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You still have me," she whispered, blushing.

He blushed as well. "Yes... yes.. I.. I do.."

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Annie asked from the table.

They blushed bright red. "Er..." was all Chris could say.

"Well?" Andy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"... Not here...."

"Why not?" Ann asked.

"Because you two are here."

"So?" Andy shrugged. "Momma and Daddy kiss when we are there."

"That's... different."

"Why?" Both Ann and Andy asked.

"Because... because it is!"

Molly giggled a little. 

Ann huffed. "No one ever answers my questions," she muttered leaving the room.

Molly smiled.

"You really won't kiss her while I'm here?" Andy asked.

"I'm not kissing her with you here!" Chris said.

"Darn," Andy muttered, following his sister.

Molly smiled, looking at him a bit shyly. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"I thought about it," he said.

"...And?"

"I haven't decided yet," he said, pulling her close.

Biting her lip, she laughed a little. "What's keeping you from deciding?"

"The door is still open."

She glanced at it and grinned. "So it is," she noted, spotting two little heads peeping through.

"They won't stop until they catch us kissing."

She shook her head. "I think you're right."

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what? That they catch us?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Rae had mentioned something about it to me..."

"To be careful?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

He was quiet for a moment. "Well... If I closed the door... could I kiss you?"

She blushed faintly, but nodded.

"They're going keep asking, you know? Just a quick kiss for them? They can't even hear what we're saying."

He laughed. "All right, but if Rae yells, I'm blaming it on you," he teased.

"Just kiss me, already."

And so, he did as she said and kissed her.

They heard two little giggles and the sound of running feet.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's so funny?" Spot asked as the twins ran back into the main room giggling.

"They were kissin'!" They giggled some more and hopped onto the couch.

"I think we need to have a little talk," Spot said.

They fell quiet after a moment and looked at him.

"No more peeking, got it?"

They pouted. "But..."

"NO!"

Andy sighed grudgingly. "Yes sir." A moment later, Ann echoed the sentiment.

"Good." He handed them each a piece of the newspaper. "Just because you aren't going to your school, doesn't mean you can't learn something."

They looked at one another and sighed. Well, at least it wasn't in that schoolhouse back home...

* * *

"Well, I guess they got what they wanted," Chris said with a grin.

Molly pulled away from Chris and closed the door. "I think," she began, having heard Spot, "that this will be the end of their inquiries."

"Good."

She smiled. "I've never met more inquisitive kids."

"I haven't," he said, pulling her close again. "Now all we have to worry about is your brother finding out."

She smiled. "Yes... I can't imagine what he'd say about this..."

"I should probably talk to him...but..."

"But he doesn't like you much."

"He scares me."

"He scares anyone if he puts his mind to it."

"But not you?"

She smiled. "He does scare me sometimes."

"Just so that I'm not the only one."

With a small laugh, she shook her head. "No, you're not."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She blushed faintly.

"You're awful cute when you blush."

Her blush brightened and she smiled.

He laughed.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So... any more of that coffee left?"

He looked in the coffee pot. "Nope," he said, handing her what was left in his cup.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cup and taking a sip of it.

He leaned against the counter and watched her, smiling.

"So... what are you going to be doing while we're here?"

"Hadn't thought about it," she answered.

He sat down at the table. "Wonder how long we'll be here," he said quietly.

She put the cup of coffee down and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

He rested his chin on her arms. "I'm gonna miss her so much... I keep thinking of all the times I was so rude to her... and how can I make that up to her with such a short, indefinite amount of time left?"

"All you can do is be there for her. Hold her. Tell her that you love her."

"But that still won't make up for all those times.."

"You can't make up for all those times. But you can make her last days good days."

"I guess..."

"Why don't we go see her?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? By ourselves, I mean...?"

She stepped away from him quickly. "Well, if you feel that way about me..."

"No... what I meant was.. you know.. with the whole Duchess thing we just had, would it be safe?" he said quickly, flustered.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is Julie."

"Well, I'm thinking of her too, you know... What do you think would happen to her if we both got nabbed again or something?"

He sighed. "She'd worry herself sick, she's always been like that."

"For all we know, Duchess doesn't even know that we are back in town."

"But what's stopping her from finding out?"

"Nothing. But Julie needs you, right now. And you need to be with her."

After some consideration, he nodded. "I suppose you're right..." But he was still very worried about Duchess.

"It's not like we are going looking for trouble this time..."

"Well, we weren't last time either... we were just looking for Coney Island." He stood.

She tossed her head. "I'm going, with or without you, Chris."

He sighed. "I didn't say I wouldn't go... I'm just worried."

"Can we go already?" she asked, pointing toward the door.

After a pause, he nodded. "Demanding, aren't we?"

She glared at him.

With a sigh, he headed out the door. She ran after him and tucked her hand in his. He gave her a little smile.  She smiled in return and rested her head on his shoulder. After a hesitant moment, he put his arm around her waist. It was strange... He remembered they used to hate one another.. and now?

"You know..." she said, "...it wasn't that long ago that we were arguing constantly."

He smiled. "I was just thinking that..."

She giggled.

"What changed, do you think?"

"Us.  We grew up."

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah.. I guess we did."

"Everyone grows up someday, Chris."

"I know that."

She sighed.

Chris didn't say much more as they had reached Trent's office. "Well... we're here..." And, taking a deep breath, he walked in.

She followed close on his heels.

"Dr. Trent?" He glanced around the office for him.

Dr. Trent's nurse and wife, China, came out of the back room. "He'll be with you in a moment, Chris."

"Oh.. okay. Thank you..." And promptly, he sat down in a chair to wait.

"Is everything alright?" Molly asked.

China hesitated. "I'd rather you wait and let him tell you."

Chris frowned deeply. That didn't sound too good.

Molly sat beside him and took his hand.

"What's taking him so long?" he muttered, staring down the hall that China had disappeared.

"He'll be here soon."

"I wonder what is so important?..."

"Who knows."

"... I don't like waiting."

"I don't either."

A few minutes later Trent walked down the hall.

Spotting the doctor, Chris jumped to his feet. He watched him approach apprehensively.

Trent sighed. "China is going to sit with your sister. I'd like to go talk to Rae and Spot."

"Why? What's happening?" he demanded.

"She's not going to last much longer, Chris.  She needs to get out of my clinic and back into a house with her family. But I don't think she'll survive a trip back to Pleasant Valley."

He stared at Trent, silent. He looked at him, then, Molly, and then back at the doctor. 

"I know a house that the owner is willing to rent out," Trent said. "Do you want to go with me to talk to Rae and Spot? Or do you want to stay here with Julie?"

"Stay with Julie."

Trent nodded. "She's in the second room on the left."

With a nod, he went to that room and approached Julie's side. She appeared to be asleep, but when he touched her hand her eyes opened.

"H-hey Julie," he croaked.

She smiled weakly. "Hey Chris."

"How..." he swallowed thickly. "How are you feeling?

"Not...too good...It hurts..."

He gave her a watery smile, trying to be a strong big brother, but not succeeding much. It hurt just to see her like this. 

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

He croaked a bit and nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed.  Molly leaned against the doorframe and watched them silently. He hugged his sister tightly. "Julie... I'm sorry for all the things I did and said to you as we grew up.... I didn't mean them... well, maybe at the time I thought I did... but I don't..."

"I know Chris."

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry...I'll start crying..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I...I love you, big brother."

He sniffed. "I love you too, sis."

She fell silent and wearily rested her head on his shoulder.

"The doctor said we should move into a house here while you're... ... you're... I think he wants you to move there too."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to die, Chris...but if I have to...I don't want it to be here."

He nodded. "I know..."

"You aren't mad at me are you? You know...for this?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For leaving you alone..."

"It's not your fault..."

She nodded.

He sighed and reflected quietly for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Spot looked up when Trent walked into the lodging house. "Trent? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and Rae.," he said.

"About Julie?"

He nodded.

"All right.. come in."

"Where's Rae?"

"She's upstairs. I guess it's good you came by now, because she's not feeling too well."

"Let's talk first and then I'll take a look at her."

He nodded and led him upstairs. Tapping lightly on the door, Spot poked his head into the room. "Trent's here."

She sat up. "Come on in." And both men entered the room.

Trent nodded to her. "Hello Rae."

"Hey Trent."

Trent sat in the chair next to her bed. "I have to talk to you about Julie's current situation."

Rae sat up straighter. "What about it?"

"She needs to get out of my clinic. It's not that I don't have room for her...or don't want to care for her...but she needs to be in a house, with all of you..."

"But you said she probably couldn't handle a trip back to Pleasant Valley..."

"She CAN'T handle a trip back...but I have a friend that is willing to rent his house out to you for a few months while he goes to London."

Spot and Rae looked at one another. "Are you sure?" Spot finally asked. 

"Yes."

"All right then... when should we move in?"

"Today."

"All right..."

"It'll have to be in the evening though," Rae spoke up. "Duchess still doesn't know he's back... and.. I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's fine. Besides...I want you to get some rest."

With a bit of a sigh, she nodded. "Spot told you I wasn't feeling well?"

"Almost as soon as I walked in the door."

She laughed faintly. "Spot, you worry wart."

"No. I just love you is all."

Trent smiled a bit. "Well, I'll check you over once you get settled in to the house, okay?"

"Alright," she said with a nod.

"All right. See you then." With a final nod, he rose to his feet and left the lodging house.

When he left Spot sat next to Rae. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better. I don't feel quite as queasy..."

"Good. I know four little people who want to see their Momma."

She smiled. "I bet I know four little people who want to see their Momma too."

"I'll bring them up."

She smiled. "All right. I'll be waiting."

He rose and left the room, returning a moment later with the twins, Kendra and Sam.

Andy and Ann were at his heels. "Momma!" they exclaimed, racing over to her.

"Hello sweethearts," she said, giving them all hugs and kisses.

"Are you feelin' better?" Ann asked.

"A little bit."

"Did the doctor make you better?" she asked.

"We saw him here," Andy explained.

Rae and Spot exchanged a glance. "No. He was here to talk to me and Daddy about Julie."

"Is Julie getting better?" Ann asked hopefully.

Rae hugged Annie to her. "No, sweetheart. She's not going to get better."

She frowned. "Why was he here then?"

"Because he was telling us about a house that we can live in while we stay here with Julie."

"So she's not gonna stay at the hospital?" Andy asked.

"No.  We're gonna move into the house tonight and Julie will come tomorrow."

They nodded simultaneously and scooted aside as Sam and Kendra clambered towards Rae.

"Daddy won't let us play outside," Kendra said as Sam claimed a hug and a kiss from his mother,

She smiled. "Well, it's scary outside. It's probably better if you don't for now." Kendra pouted. Again, Rae smiled. "I know you wanna play outside... Maybe tomorrow, when Dr. Trent comes, he could play with you a little before he leaves..."

"Alright," she said, curling up on the bed beside Rae.

She stroked Kendra's hair gently. 

"Momma," Sam said, patting Rae's cheek.

She smiled. "Come sit next to Momma."

He sat next to her and began babbling.

"When are you going to say full words, mister?" she asked with a small smile. 

He grinned at her.

Rae looked at Spot. "Where is this house, do you know?"

Spot looked at the paper Trent had shoved in his hand as he had left. "This is near his office...maybe two blocks or so."

After a moment, she nodded. "All right I guess.

"He wouldn't suggest this if he didn't think it best for Julie."

She nodded. "I know."

He gently cupped her face with his hands. "I love you."

She held his fingers and smiled. "I know."

"Ready to come downstairs with us? The newsies will be getting back soon and they still don't know that I'm alive."

After a moment, she nodded. "All right."

He scooped Sam and Kendra up and threw them over his shoulders.  "We'll be waiting."

She nodded and slowly climbed to her feet, tugging her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. Grabbing a brush, she brushed it quickly, and headed downstairs to be with her family and old friends.

When she got downstairs Andy sat on the couch beside her. "Momma?" he asked. "Why do Chris and Molly like kissing? Ain't kissin' gross?"

She laughed. "It can be."

"Then how come you and Daddy kiss so much?"

"Because it isn't gross for us."

"Why not?" Annie asked.

"Because we love each other."

"I don't understand."

She smiled. "Well, really, you won't fully understand it until you're a little older."

"Everything happens when you're older," she pouted.

Rae smiled. "That's what makes growing up so exciting!"

"Growin' up takes too long."

"I know... But you'll get there before you know it. You were just four when we found you, remember? And now you're already seven!"

Annie sighed.

Well, it had seemed fast to her! It was as if finding them had just happened a week ago, and all that happened since was squished into those seven days.

Rae kissed her forehead. "I love you Annie."

She hugged her back. "Love you too, Momma."

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"We went to school," Andy said in a dull voice.

"And helped Daddy with the babies," Ann added.

"Was school that bad?"

"Yes," Andy replied as Ann shrugged and said "I guess..."

"What happened?"

"They still make fun of us for Daddy...."

"And one big kid said that he thinks daddy killed someone," Andy added.

"Daddy would never do something like that!"

"I know! But he said that Daddy did..."

"And Andy hit him in the nose."

"Andy!"

"Well he deserved it!" Andy said, balling his fists up at the memory.

"I thought we talked about fighting Andy."

"I know," he mumbled. "But if you just heard him!"

She put her arm around him. "I know, buddy. But you can't fight everyone who says something mean."

"But... he shouldn't've said that at all"

"He was wrong for saying it...but you were wrong for hitting him."

"And two wrongs don't make a right," Ann chirped, as they had been told this when Andy had hit the boy.

Andy crossed his arms and glared at his sister.

"What? It's what they said..."

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut, Ann," Spot said.

She pouted.

"No more fighting, alright, Andy? Please," Rae said.

He sighed heavily. "Yes Ma'am...."

She tickled him.

He gave a small giggle.

She kissed his head. "Go play."

After a moment, he nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Rae smiled at Spot as the twins moved to the other side of the room to play.

"The way Andy carries on sometime, you'd think he really was ours," she said.

"I know," he said, slipping his arm around her.

"I love them to pieces.. but I hope they don't forget their real parents, you know?"

"I know. But they were so little...and we don't even know anything about them..."

"I know," she sighed, "but I still hope."

He kissed the side of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Spot hefted the last carpetbag out of the carriage and into the little house that was to be his and his family's temporary home. 

"Where do you want these, Rae?" he asked.

She rubbed her forehead and squinted at them. "Uhh..." Finally she just sighed. "Leave them there for now..."

He dropped them and looked at her. "Tired?"

She nodded, glancing around the little house. "It's nice, for Brooklyn," she commented.

He put his arm around her. "Let's go claim our room and then we'll settle the others in."

She nodded and walked with him down the hall. "I'm glad we'll get to spend the last days with Julie... Even though I know it will be hard on everyone... It'd probably be worse if she were at the hospital day and night."

He nodded, holding her close.

"I'm scared, Spot," she whispered.

"I am too... But we'll be okay."

Rae stopped at the first bedroom. "Let's take this one...and Julie can go right across the hall."

He nodded. "All right. I'll let the kids know."

"Bring Sam and Kendra up so I can put them to bed?"

He nodded. "Will do."

She walked into the room and wearily sat on the bed.  When Spot brought Sam and Kendra into the room nearly five minutes later she was sound asleep.

He smiled and put them to bed himself.

Kissing her cheek, he left the room to go find the others.

They were seated around a low fire in the living room. "You guys ready for bed?"

"Yes," the twins said.

"All right. Then you get to bed, okay? The first two bedrooms down the hall are off limits, but you can decide who gets which of the next two."

"Will you come tuck me in?" Ann asked.

"Of course I will, sweetheart."

She gave him a quick hug and darted from the room.

"You too, Andy," he said.

Andy nodded and slowly left the room.

Spot looked at Chris. "How do you feel about them bringing Julie to live with us again, rather than at the hospital?"

"I want to be with her Spot. Here or at the hospital."

He nodded. "I know."

Chris rubbed his forehead. "I can't take much more of this."

"It's tough," Spot agreed.

Chris looked up at Spot. "I never have thanked you for everything you've done for me and Julie."

He shook his head. "It isn't a problem at all."

"We've been nothing but a problem since we met."

"How do you figure?" Spot asked.

"My attitude for one thing, Julie's getting sick..."

"Well, your attitude, yes, but Julie couldn't help getting sick..."

"My attitude is what got Julie sick!"

"Now you don't know that!"

Chris sent Spot a desperate look.

"You don't  know that," he repeated firmly.

Chris buried his head in his hands and fell silent.

"What you need now is some rest. Why don't you go to bed?" Spot said.

"I can't sleep."

"Well, you can try."

"Maybe in a little while."

"All right..." Spot stood. "I'm going to tuck the twins in and then head to bed. Don't stay up too long."

"We won't," Molly replied as Spot left.

He gave the two a smile and disappeared down the hall. He peeked into the girl's room first. Ann was sitting up, appearing to be waiting rather impatiently for him to come in. With a smile, he entered. "Not asleep yet, Annie?"

"You hafta tuck me in."

He walked over to the bed and she jumped off of it, throwing herself into his arms.

He laughed. "What's this for?"

"'Cause I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "Well I love you too, Miss Annie."

"Tuck me in now?"

"Will do. Then you get some sleep, okay?"

She nodded as he dropped her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Good night, Annie," Spot said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Daddy," she whispered sleepily.

Quietly, he left the room and headed to the boys' room, where Andy was sprawled across his blankets, snoring slightly.

Smiling, he woke the boy up enough to crawl under the covers.

"Sleep tight, Andy."

"Night," he said drowsily, falling back asleep again.

With a slight sigh, Spot left the room.

Rae yawned and opened a sleep eye when Spot entered the room. "I was wondering when you'd come to bed," she murmured.

He smiled. "Just making sure that all of our kids are tucked into their beds."

"And? Are they?"

"Chris and Molly are downstairs talking, but everyone else is asleep."

She nodded with a sleep smile. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She snuggled in his arms and fell asleep shortly after. He held her close, and only after he heard Chris and Molly walk past and both doors closing at the end of the hall, did he too fall asleep.

The next morning came quickly enough. Ann and Andy bounded into Spot and Rae's room to wake them up for breakfast.

"We're hungry," Annie exclaimed, bouncing on the bed.

"I see that," Spot said sleepily, falling out of bed.

"Julie's coming today, 'member?"

Rae sat up, yawning and having better luck with balance. 

"Yes, we remember"

"The sooner we eat the sooner she can come."

She smiled. "Trent will bring her when SHE is ready to move, so that might not be until this afternoon."

Annie pouted.

"There's nothing you can do to change that, hon."

"Alright," Ann sighed.

She climbed out of bed as Spot clambered to his feet. "Well, off to make breakfast, I guess. What do you two want?" Spot asked.

"Fried taters," Andy said.

"Fried taters it is.... if we have any, that is."

"Trent said the pantry was fully stocked," Rae said.

"Doesn't necessarily mean we have potatoes. I mean, I doubt we don't... but you never know."

"Why don't you two go look while we get dressed," Rae told the twins.

They nodded and ran off. Rae quickly dressed and sat down to brush her long hair.

Spot dressed as well and stood next to Rae. "Ready for Julie's homecoming?"

"As ready as one can be, I guess."

He smiled a little. "Well, I guess I'd better start breakfast before those kids start a riot."

She nodded and lifted her face for a kiss. With a smile, he kissed her and headed down the hall.

Rae finished braiding her hair as Sam woke up. He sat up and groggily stared at her for a full minute before holding his hands up to be let down from the bed. She crossed the room and picked him up, kissing his forehead.

"Morny Momma," he said.

"Morning, little man," she said, laying him on the big bed to change his diaper.

"Hungry..." he told her.

"Daddy's cooking breakfast."

He clapped happily.

Rae changed his clothes and sat him on the bed. "Be still for Momma while I get Kendra up."

He nodded solemnly.

"Time to wake up, sunshine," Rae said, gently shaking Kendra.

She mumbled sleepily and squinted at Rae.

"Rise and shine sweetheart."

She nodded with a little yawn and slid clumsily out of bed. Rae changed the little girl's clothes and brushed her hair.

"What's Daddy making?"

"Fried Taters," Rae answered.

She jumped. "Yay!"

Laughing, Rae hefted Sam off the bed and led Kendra to the kitchen.

Shortly after, there was a knock on the door.

Biting her lip, Rae went to answer it.

Trent nodded. "Morning Rae."

"Good morning," she replied.

"Julie is in the carriage. Is it okay that she's here now?"

Rae took a deep breath and nodded. "Her room isn't ready yet, but she can rest on the couch in the living room while I make the bed."

He nodded. "All right. I'll bring her in."

Rae held the door open as he carried Julie into the house.

Julie smiled weakly, pale-faced, as she passed Rae.

Spot walked into the living room. "I wondered if you were here."

She smiled again at him. "Hello Spot," she croaked.

"How about some water?" he asked.

She nodded, thanking Trent when he set her down on the couch.

A moment later Spot handed her a glass of water. "Here ya go, sweetheart."

Taking it in shaking hands, she thanked him as well

"How is she doing?" Rae asked as she saw Trent to the door.

"Not too good," he replied, tucking his hands in  his pockets.

Rae sighed and leaned wearily against the wall.

"I really wish there was more I could do."

"We all do."

"I'm sorry," he said, truly apologetic.

"What do we need to watch for?"

"Fatigue...pain..."

She nodded slowly. "All right."

"Rae...tell me honestly. How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Stressed, from all this. Tired... a little woozy, I guess."

He nodded. "I know it will be rough, but try to get some rest.  If it keeps up, come see me."

"All right. Thank you Trent."

"Your welcome. If you need anything, just send for me."

"I will."

After he left Rae went into the kitchen. Immediately, Spot handed her a plate of potatoes.

"Thanks," she said, sitting down. "She resting?"

"Yes. I'm about to see if she wants any breakfast."

Rae nodded. "I'll go make her bed when I finish."

"All right." And he skirted out the kitchen and approached Julie with some potatoes. "Hungry?"

"A little," she whispered.

"Would you like some fried taters?"

She gave a weak smile. "Sure."

He placed the plate on her lap. "Hot off the pan."

"Thanks. Where's Chris?"

"He should be down soon. I think one of the twins went to wake them up a few minutes ago."

Julie nodded and bit her lip. "How is he...really?"

"Well, he's pulling through it. I think he's hiding more than he's letting on."

She sighed. "I thought so."

Spot squeezed her shoulder.

She leaned her head wearily against the pillows on the couch.

Chris walked into the room and spotted his sister on the couch. "Julie! You're here already?"

She forced herself to smile. "Hey big brother."

He crouched next to her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"As well as I can be."

He gave her a wavering smile. "I see you're having some breakfast."

"I can't eat all of this. Wanna share?"

After a moment, he nodded. "I suppose I could.

She patted the couch next to her.

Sitting down, he watched her until she took a forkful and ate. "Glad to be home? Well... I mean, sort of?"

"I know, Chris." She nodded slowly. "Yes, it's nice to be with everyone again."

Chris fell silent as she continued to eat.

"How are you and Molly?" Julie asked with a faint smile.

He blushed slightly. "Good."

She smiled and poked him a little with her fork. 

He poked her gently in the ribs.

"You're going to marry her one day, I'll bet anything," she teased.

"We'll see."

"It would be so romantic," she said with a dreamy sigh.

He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I remember when no one really got along with her... It's hard to believe she's the same person."

He kissed her cheek. "You're a doll."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rae entered the room a moment later. "Julie, your room is ready. Would you like to go lay down now?"

Julie nodded. "Yes please."

She called for Spot and he came and carried her down the hall to her room. "It's good to have you back, Julie."

"Thank you Spot," Julie whispered.

"You're welcome," he said with a faint smile.

Spot sat Julie on the bed and stepped away so that Rae could tuck the girl in.

"Sleep well, Julie," Rae said quietly.

"Can you stay a minute, Rae?" Julie asked softly.

She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What do you  need?"

Julie took a deep breath. "It's about Chris...."

"What is it?"

"I think he may do something stupid when I..."

She nodded. "Like what?"

"I think he might try to run away...But he needs you and Spot."

"Why do you think he'll run away? Has he said anything to suggest it?"

"No. But I know him, Rae.  He tried to run away when Momma died."

She frowned a little. "All right. We'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Rae."

With a nod, she stood. "No problem." Julie leaned back against the pillows. "Sleep tight," Rae whispered, pulling Spot out of the room.

Once out in the hall, Rae turned to Spot. "What are we gonna do?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know... I just don't know."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We just have to go day by day, I guess."

"Spot?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said quietly, hugging her tightly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Okay right now. Worried more than anything."

"Let me know if you start to feeling bad, alright?" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She nodded. "I will, I promise."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's go check on the kids."

She nodded and together they headed into the little dining room. Molly was settling an argument between Ann and Andy and Kendra and Sam watched, enraptured.

Spot whistled. "What's going on?"

"They were arguing over who got the last fried taters."

Molly explained.

"If I need to make more I can. Stop arguing."

They glared at one another but fell silent. Molly sighed and sat down.

"Thanks Molly."

She nodded, rubbing her forehead.

"Want something to eat?"

She nodded. "That sounds good."

Rae turned to the twins. "Go play quietly in your rooms, cause Julie is trying to rest."

With a sigh, they nodded and left the table. She sighed, resting her chin on her arms. "I wish he would talk more about it..."

"Just don't give up on him."

"I'm trying not too..."

Rae sighed and looked wearily at the plate of food in front of her.

Spot came out a moment later with a painful of fried potatoes. "Anyone want anymore?"

"Nah," Molly answered for them both.

* * *

"So," Duchess said, tapping her fingers together, "You say you saw Spot return to Brooklyn?" 

"Yes'm," said the boy standing before her.

She gave an agitated sigh. "I TOLD him what would happen if he came back!"

"He had a bunch of kids with him."

She stood up quickly. "He couldn't keep this quiet, so naturally the whole town must know that Spot Conlon isn't dead. And there goes my reputation, down the drain. How could he do that?... Wait, what am I saying? Of course he'd do that. He's Spot... Arrogant Spot Colon!" And she growled in frustration.

"That doctor went to the lodging house a lot...and this morning he took some girl to this house where Spot and all those kids moved to."

"I'm going to have to visit him and give him a piece of my mind... He had better have a VERY good reason for 'returning from the dead'...."

"I guess you want me to keep watching him, huh?"

"Until I go down there... let me know if he moves anywhere else."

He nodded and slipped from the building. Duchess sighed, pacing to the window. This would be the last time Spot Conlon made a fool of her!


	11. Chapter 11

Ann slipped into the living room where Spot was reading a newspaper, nearly two weeks after they had moved into the house, and crawled onto the couch next to him.

Spot smiled and lowered his paper a little, glancing at her. "Can I help you, Miss Annie?""

"Is Momma gonna be sick again? Like she was before Sam got borned?"

Spot paused a moment. They hadn't even thought of that! "I don't know... I guess we have to find out whether or not Momma is gonna have a baby or not."

Ann wrinkled her nose. "Babies are stinky."

Laughing at that, he hugged her close. "You were once a baby, you know."

"Gross," she said, making another face.

He laughed again. "They aren't so bad."

Ann bounced on the couch. "Can I go ask Momma about the baby?"

"I... suppose you could."

"Really?"

"I don't think she'll mind... we don't know if she IS going to have a baby... we didn't even think of it until you asked." He smiled.

"Yipee!" Ann squealed, jumping off the couch and running from the room.

He shook his head, grinning.

Ann raced up the stairs and into Rae's room.  She jumped on the bed next to Rae. "Are you really gonna have another baby like Daddy said?"

"What? Daddy said I was going to have a baby??" Rae asked. Where in the world did he get that idea? 

Ann nodded. "Daddy said you wasn't feeling good, cause you was sick like you was before Sam got borned."

She was quiet for a moment. She hadn't thought of this possibility- at least not at great length. 

Still, this was something she and Spot should have discussed before ever mentioning it to anyone else.  Miffed, she stood and stormed to the door. "Spot Conlon! Where are you?" she yelled.

"Down the hall of course!" he shouted back. "Where are you?"

"Looking for some place to hide your dead body!"

He appeared a few  minutes later. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Go play, Annie," Rae said, pointing toward the door. With a nod, she scampered off, humming. Once the door closed Rae turned to Spot. "Why did you tell her that I was going to have a baby?"

"I didn't! She asked if you were, and I said that I didn't know, we'd have to find out."

"She said that you told her that I was going to have a baby!"

"I didn't! You're going to believe the word of a seven year old over me?!"

Rae ran her fingers through her hair. "No," she sighed.

He sat down in a small chair at the vanity. "But she did bring up a good point."

Rae nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. "I know."

"Do you think we should check it out?"

She leaned back against the pillows. "Maybe we should.  I think Trent suspects something anyway."

"He always suspects something..." But he smiled a little anyway.

Rae curled up on the bed. "What if I am, Spot? What about this whole thing with Julie?"

Spot nodded. "Would you like to today?" She hesitated a moment and then nodded, smiling slightly. "When?"

"After lunch."

"All right then. I'll let everyone know."

"Maybe we should wait to tell them..."

He smiled. "I was just going to let them know we were leaving for the hospital."

She sat up quickly. "Spot, you can't go with me."

He stopped and looked back. "Why not?"

"Duchess will find out that you are back in town..."

He frowned. "Right..." She reached out for his hand. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Want Molly or Chris to go with you then?"

She shook her head. "I'll go by myself. That way I won't have to explain anything."

He opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind and nodded. "All right then."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Spot."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Rae."

She looked up at him. "Do you want me to be pregnant?"

"Well, I'd rather you be pregnant than sick."

"Me too."

He frowned just a little. "I'd like another baby.... but I'm not sure if we could handle more children just yet."

"We may just have to get used to the idea."

"That is true."

"Do you regret adopting the twins?"

"Not at all," he replied.

"What about Kendra?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't. Though I do think we should slowly start handing the responsibility back to Molly, since Molly IS her mother, and IS alive..."

"Molly has been doing a wonderful job of helping us where Kendra is concerned."

"Well.. yes." He sighed. "I don't know what I'm saying..."

"I didn't mean to start an argument," she said, pulling away from him and walking across the room.

"I wasn't aware we were having an argument."

"We were disagreeing...which leads to an argument."

"Well, we have to disagree on things sometimes... It's inevitable."

She sighed and leaned forward, resting her forehead against the wall Walking over to her, Spot put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," she sighed.

"It's not your fault," he replied, kissing the side of her head. "We're both just under a lot of stress."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, know this... if you are pregnant, I will be one happy father."

She smiled up at him. "Then I'll be happy too."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go check on the monsters- make sure they aren't tearing this place to pieces."

She nodded. "I'm gonna go check on Julie."

"All right. Get me if you need anything," he said, leaving the room to find the kids.

After washing her face, Rae slipped into Julie's room. Julie was awake, with a thin book sitting on her lap. She flipped a page gingerly. "How ya feeling?" Rae asked.

She looked up. "Tired," she croaked, with a tiny smile.

Rae sat on the edge of the bed.

"I heard... I heard you weren't feeling... so well," she said.

Rae gave her a slight smile. "Can you keep a secret?"

Julie smiled and gave a very small nod.

"Spot and I are hoping it's morning sickness."

"... That means... oh Rae... You might have another baby?" she asked, her voice rising a bit with the sound of excitement.

Rae nodded, "But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise."

Rae smiled. "Good girl."

"Are you ... and Spot... excited?" 

"Of course we are."

"That is good."

Rae sighed. "How do you feel about it, Julie?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Rae smiled.

"I hope you do have a baby," Julie said, closing her eyes a bit.

Rae reached over and placed her hand on Julie's cheek. With a tired yawn, Julie fell asleep again. Tucking the covers tighter around the girl, Rae left the room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Spot was trying to round up Kendra and Sam, who seemed to think he wanted to play a game of chase and hide.

Rae entered the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water.

"How is-" Spot paused, dashing after Kendra and catching her. She squealed as he asked, "How is Julie?"

"Sleeping."

"Did she mention any problems?"

Rae shook her head. "She just real weak."

He sighed a bit and nodded. "Well... are you ready to go see Trent?"

"Can I see Trent?" Kendra asked.

"Mmm, probably not today, kiddo," Spot replied.

"Momma's gonin', I wanna go!"

"No, honey, you can't," Rae replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to see him alone."

Kendra pouted.

"There there, no pouting, Kendra. You still can't come."

"Please?" she begged.

"No, Kendra."

Rae dropped a kiss on the girl's head as she headed toward the door. Her bottom lip quivered and she whimpered a bit. Rae sent her a look. "Kendra...stop that...or you can go get in your bed until you can straighten up." Making a few great sniffles, she stopped whimpering and merely clung to Spot's leg.

"I'll be back soon," she said, lifting her head for Spot's kiss.

"Be careful," Spot said, kissing her. "And good luck."

She smiled at him as she left the room.

Kneeling, Spot picked Kendra up. "Come on, let's go see where Sam is."

"Why I not go?"

"Because Momma needs to go by herself."

"Why?"

"Because... now no more questions."

She pouted and squirmed to get down. With a smile, he set her down on the ground. She ran from the room calling for Molly.

Shortly after, Sam toddled over to him. "Found you!!"

Spot scooped him up," And just where have you been hiding little man?"

"From you!" He giggled hysterically.

Spot laughed and tickled him.

He giggled even more.

Spot plopped him back on the floor. "Let's go see what everyone else is up to."

"'Kay!"

Taking Sam's hand they left the room. Molly was sitting in the living room, reading to Kendra, who was nearly falling asleep again. With a squeal, Sam ran over and climbed on the couch next to Molly.

Spot laughed. "I see where MY popularity stands..."

Molly smiled at him as she continued the story.

Spot watched for a moment then sought out Chris. He hadn't seen the boy since Julie returned. He was sitting up in his room, brooding.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think?" Chris snapped.

"I think I can do without the attitude."

"And I can do without my sister dying," Chris retorted.

"We call could," he replied quietly.

Chris turned back to the window. "Just leave me alone, will ya?"

Spot sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Look, Chris, none of us like this any, but we aren't letting it stop our lives."

"That's because she isn't your sister."

"We all consider you and Julie family, Chris!"

"But you haven't known her all your life!" he said sharply.

"That doesn't matter, Chris!"

"But it does!"

"Why is that so important to you?"

"I don't know... it just is."

"No matter what you say, Chris, you and Julie are family. You have been since the moment we found you on that beach."

He sighed and stared out the window.

Spot sighed and leaned against the doorframe again. 

Chris shook his head. "Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"You aren't gonna try something stupid?"

He scowled at Spot. "I'm sitting right here. How stupid could I get?"

Spot shook his head sadly. "Just don't leave the house, alright?"

"Fine, whatever..."

Shrugging, Spot turned and left the room.

Molly was now silently reading the book, because both Sam and Kendra had fallen asleep. She looked up when Spot entered the room. "Kendra said something about Rae going to see Trent. Is everything alright?"

"We're hoping so."

Molly looked down at Kendra. "She's a lot like I was at that age."

"Pouty and whiny?" he teased lightly.

She made a face at him.

He smiled.

"Wanna help me move them?"

"I could do that," he said.

 Molly gently lifted Sam into her arms and stood.

Spot scooped up Kendra. "To bed with them?" She whimpered and curled up in his arms. He shifted her around gently.

Molly nodded. "Yeah. Let's put them in their beds."

Spot led the way down the hall and put Kendra to bed for a nap. "They were hardly up and they're already asleep again."

"They've been playing hard."

"Yes, they have..."

"Hello, Conlon," a voice said.

Spot whirled around to see Duchess standing near the window.

Molly withdrew a couple steps.

Spot swallowed hard. "What are you doing here, Duchess?"

"I could ask the same about you... I recall saying I didn't want to see around anymore... Now are you going to be rude and keep me standing out here, or are you going to invite me inside?"

Spot sighed. "Come on in, but keep it quiet."

She climbed in through the window. Glancing around she folded her arms over her chest and muttered, "Nice set up..."

"What do you want?"

She took her time answering, inspecting the room. Finally, she turned to him. "I want to know why you're back after I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't to show your face here if you wanted to live."

"It'll be easier to show you."

She lifted a brow. "To show me?"

"Come on," he said, motioning her toward the door.

She paused for a moment before following. "This better be good."

Spot walked across the hall to Julie's room and opened the door.  Julie was still sleeping soundly.

Turning to Duchess, he held a finger to his lips. "Don't wake her," he whispered.

Duchess stared at the pale girl. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has some sort of heart trouble. She's dying."

Duchess turned and walked back into the hall.

He followed her, closing the door quietly behind him. "We came back to see if Trent could help... But he can't."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you came back here after I told you not to."

"I think it's the perfect excuse," he replied stiffly.

"Rae could have brought her back here without you coming, Conlon."

"They are my family, Duchess," he said firmly. "I wasn't going to let them suffer here with her. My family needs all the support we can get."

Duchess remained silent for a moment. "I'm guessing you don't want me to make good my threat..."

"You doubted?"

"Fine! I won't! This time! But I will get you Conlon, when you least expect it."

With a sigh, he watched her as she stalked out. He leaned against the wall and stared at Julie's door. When would all of this end?


	12. Chapter 12

He was still standing there when Rae came back nearly twenty minutes later. She was beaming, but she frowned a bit when she saw Spot's expression. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Duchess was here."  
  
She froze. "She knows you're back?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded. "And I told her why too."  
  
"And.... and she didn't do anything?"  
  
"She said she'd let it slide," he said, omitting the fact that she had still threatened him and his family.  
  
Rae breathed a sigh of relief. "That's wonderful."  
  
Spot looked at her, "What did he say?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm pregnant." He whooped and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed gaily. "Happy?"  
  
"Thrilled!"  
  
She grinned.  
  
Chris walked out into the hall. "What's all the noise?"  
  
"Well... er... Rae isn't sick, like we thought..."  
  
"She was sick?" Chris asked.  
  
"We had thought so," Rae said.  
  
Annie raced into the hall with Andy close on her heals. "Did Dr. Trent say if Momma's gonna have a baby?" she asked.  
  
"A baby?" Chris repeated, looking at them suspiciously. Rae nodded hesitantly. His face grew red and he was sputtering, obviously very upset. After a minute he turned and stormed into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"Well... he took that better than I thought... I think..." Spot said.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go talk to him."  
  
"That would be the wise thing..."  
  
"Do you wanna go? Or do you want me to?"  
  
"I don't really know..."  
  
Rae sighed. "I'll go."  
  
"No... I'd better..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course not.... But I'd rather you not stress over it."  
  
"Let me go try first..."  
  
"Are YOU sure?" She nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes." He squeezed her hand gently. Sighing, Rae walked down the hall on knocked on the door to Chris' room.  
  
"Go away!" he yelled.  
  
"No!" Rae yelled back. "I'm more stubborn that you, Chris, I'm not leaving until we talk!"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about!"  
  
"Open this door right now, young man!"  
  
With a loud growl of frustration, he stalked over and threw the door open.  
  
Rae stormed in and slammed the door behind her. "Now you are going to tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I told you! There's nothing to talk about!"  
  
"Then what are you yelling and slamming doors for?" she demanded.  
  
"Julie's dying and none of you really care!"  
  
"We do so care, Chris!"  
  
"You sure don't act like it!"  
  
"How do you suppose that?"  
  
"My sister isn't even dead yet, but you and Spot are already trying to replace her!"  
  
"Now get this straight, Chris. We are NOT trying to replace her!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"We AREN'T! I would've been pregnant whether or not Julie was sick!" He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "We never want to replace Julie," she said. "NOTHING can replace her."  
  
"Well, excuse me if I'm not happy about it," he said, nastily.  
  
"We don't expect you to be happy about it, but we don't need this attitude of yours right now!"  
  
"And I don't need you telling me what to do!"  
  
"Then who WILL tell you what to do, Chris? Who will help you make the right choices?!"  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
She sighed. "Can't you see we're trying to help you, Chris?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like it, Rae."  
  
Walking over to him, she pulled him to a stand. "What is it that makes you think we are against you?"  
  
"I don't know, alright!"  
  
"Well how can you be so rude to us with such an attitude if you have no reason to be?"  
  
"I'm just so frustrated!"  
  
"We all are... but you shouldn't take it out on everyone! You should do something that's helpful for everyone, not hurtful!"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know how..."  
  
"Well, when you're feeling this way, pick up a rag and start cleaning, or take the kids out for a walk... or talk with someone..." After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Putting her arms around him, Rae gave him a tight hug. Feeling very much like a little boy, he wrapped his arms around her as well. She patted his back and stepped away. "Now, I'm going to let you be now... Come find Spot or me if you want to talk."  
  
He nodded.  
  
She gave him a bit of a smile and then left the room.  
  
"How did it go?" Spot asked, worriedly.  
  
"I think we came to an understanding..."  
  
He smiled. "That's good... I was worried for a moment."  
  
She smiled back. "You worry too much."  
  
"With a family as crazy as this, who wouldn't?" he replied with a smile.  
  
She gave a slight laugh and then sighed. "I think I'll go check on Julie...and then I want a nap..."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Is that alright with you?"  
  
He nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Just making sure..."  
  
He smiled and kissed her gently. "Have a good nap."  
  
"I will," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Andy! Annie!" Rae yelled from the kitchen doorway, one late afternoon, a couple weeks later.  
  
Shortly after, they wandered in. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Sit," she said, pointing to the table.  
  
They exchanged glances and slowly sat down. "Are we in trouble?" Andy asked.  
  
"No. I'm just tired of you two complaining that you have nothing to do...besides, we can't have you getting behind anymore with your schooling."  
  
"We gotta go to school?"  
  
"Not a real school...but we will do some school stuff here at the house..."  
  
"We can do that?"  
  
She nodded. "You most certainly can."  
  
"Then why do we have to go back to regular school? Can't you just teach us at home?" Ann asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get home."  
  
She nodded and settled in her chair.  
  
Rae handed them both a piece of paper. "Practice your letters."  
  
They glanced at one another and slowly took a pencil. "Go on," she said, motioning towards the paper. Ever slowly still, they began to write their letters. Once sure that they were busy, Rae began to work on dinner.  
  
Occasionally, they would peak at one another's work to check that they were doing their letters correctly.  
  
Andy slammed his pencil down. "I'm finished."  
  
Ann glanced at him and frowned. "Mine's prettier," she argued.  
  
"So?"  
  
Annie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "It's supposed to be pretty!"  
  
"No it's not!" he replied, sticking his tongue out too. "It doesn't matter how it looks!"  
  
"Nuh huh! Miss Avery says that they have to be pretty!"  
  
"No! She just has to be able to read it!"  
  
Annie turned to Rae, "Don't it have to be pretty, Momma?"  
  
She smiled, glancing at them from the stove. "No, I just have to be able to tell what each letter is."  
  
"Told ya!" Andy said, sticking out his tongue. And right back at him, she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"If you two don't stop I'll send you both to live with Hades..." Rae said softly.  
  
"Nooo! I don't wanna live with her! She feeds us funny food..." Andy whined.  
  
Rae smiled and went back to fixing dinner.  
  
"Can we go play now Momma?" Ann asked.  
  
"No. Clean off the table and set it for me." The twins nodded and cleared away their things, setting the table.  
  
"My, my..." Chris said, entering the room. "Are you two actually working together?"  
  
They both stuck their tongues out at him. With a slight smile, he reached over to nibble a piece of the chicken that Rae was cutting up. She grabbed a wooden spoon sitting nearby and smacked the back of his hand with it.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?"  
  
"Stealing my food."  
  
"But I'm going to be eating some of it later... I'm just taking an early share."  
  
Rae pointed the spoon at him and shot him a warning look. "You're setting a bad example." He grinned faintly. "Why don't you go see if Julie's ready to eat," Rae said, pointing to a bowl of soup sitting on the counter.  
  
He nodded and took the bowl of soup down the hall to her room. Julie was staring listlessly out the window. "Hey Julie... want some supper?"  
  
"Not really," she whispered.  
  
He sat the bowl down on the nightstand next to her bed. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, I mean... why you aren't... or something? Anything?"  
  
"I'm just so tired, Chris."  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
"You don't have to stay, Chris. I know that you probably have something else to do."  
  
"No... I want to stay..."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold me?" Quietly, he nodded and put his arms around his sister. She rested her head on his shoulder. Chris rubbed her shoulder gently. "I don't want to go..."  
  
He frowned deeply. "I don't want you to either..."  
  
She sighed. "Dad hasn't written back, has he?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated. "No."  
  
With a frown, she murmured, "It will be my luck that he shows up with a smile on his face and a 'Sorry I'm late'... when it's too late..."  
  
"Do you really want him to come?"  
  
After a long pause, she whispered, "Yes..."  
  
"Then maybe he will."  
  
"Do you really think so?" she asked seriously.  
  
"For your sake I hope he does."  
  
"I hope so too..." "Will you try to eat a little now?"  
  
She glanced at the bowl of soup on the nightstand. "I... suppose I could."  
  
He sat up and took the bowl. "Let me help you."  
  
"I can do it..."  
  
"At least let me hold the bowl."  
  
"Oh... all right..." He handed her a spoon. "Thank you."  
  
"I want you to eat all of it, Julie."  
  
She sighed a little. "I can't promise anything."  
  
"Just try."  
  
"I know... I will." She slowly ate the soup in the bowl, stopping before she had eaten even half of it. "No more..."  
  
"Are you sure? Not even a couple more bites?"  
  
"I'm too tired, Chris," she said, weakly collapsing against her pillows.  
  
He sighed. "All right..." Setting the bowl aside, he said, "Get some sleep, sis." He tucked the covers around her shoulders.  
  
She nodded a little. "Thank you again, Chris."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Welcome." Picking up the bowl, he gave her one last worried look and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"How is she?" Rae asked as she set a bowl of steaming carrots on the table.  
  
"Well," He held up the bowl. "She only ate half of it..."  
  
"We'll try again later." With a bit of a sigh, he nodded. "Go tell Spot and the kids that dinner is ready."  
  
With a nod, he left the kitchen in search of 'Spot and the kids'. The kitchen was soon crowded and full of noise.  
  
Molly glanced at Chris, who was the only quiet one in the room. "Feeling any better?" she asked.  
  
"A little." She reached over and took his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You know... I'm here for you, right?"  
  
He hugged her close. "I know."  
  
"Eat up everyone."  
  
Everyone quickly sat down and began to fill their plates. Annie bounced in her seat. "Momma?"  
  
Rae paused with her fork in midair and glanced at her. "Yes, Ann?"  
  
"Do we have to wait forever for this baby? Like we did with Sam?" She nodded.  
  
"We'll have to wait a while, anyway."  
  
Molly dropped her fork. "You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Molly. I had assumed that with the way Annie been chattering constantly that you had already heard."  
  
"Well, she had been chattering about babies, but I had assumed that she was at that time that she'd ask the big question."  
  
"What big question?" Ann queried.  
  
"When your older, Annie," Spot said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" she persisted. "What big question?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later Annie," Rae said. "But not at my table."  
  
She huffed and mumbled something that sounded like, "always later..."  
  
"Annie," Spot said with a warning tone  
  
"Yessir...." And she sighed and picked at her dinner.  
  
Molly looked at Rae, "When?"  
  
"In about 5 months," Rae answered, going back to the food on her plate  
  
"A fall baby... how sweet..." Molly sighed with a smile. "That'll be pretty near Sam's birthday, a month away, about."  
  
"Sam's gonna be two," Andy piped in wisely.  
  
Rae shook her head. "How the time flies..."  
  
"I four," Kendra said, holding up four chubby fingers.  
  
Molly nearly choked on her water. "Excuse me," she said, getting up and running from the room.  
  
Spot blinked, watching her run off. "What happened?"  
  
Rae stood. "I'll go find her."  
  
He nodded, with a sigh. What was with the women in his house these days?  
  
Rae found Molly in the room she shared with Ann, hastily throwing her belongings in a carpetbag. "What's the matter, Molly?" Rae asked, watching her work.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Rae."  
  
"Take what?"  
  
"I can't sit around here and watch Kendra grow up...knowing that I'm lying to her..."  
  
"Then why are you running away? Tell her the truth."  
  
Molly shook her head. "I can't."  
  
"Why can't you? What's stopping you?"  
  
"I don't want her to know the truth about her mother, Rae!"  
  
"Well is running away really going to make you feel any better?" she snapped.  
  
"At least I won't have to watch her grow up."  
  
"She deserves to know, Molly! And what about Chris? You're abandoning both your baby and a boy who needs you as he is losing his sister?!"  
  
"I'm not the kinda girl that Chris deserves, Rae."  
  
"Who are you to determine that?" Rae demanded.  
  
"He deserves better than that Rae," she said, closing the carpetbag and heading toward the door.  
  
Rae grabbed her arm. "You leave, and you're leaving a family who loves you and a boy who cares deeply for you, despite what has happened in your past."  
  
A single tear trickled down her cheek. "Please don't stop me, Rae."  
  
"Why can't you accept the good you have right here, Molly?" Rae persisted.  
  
With a sob, she tore her arm from Rae's grip and fled the house.  
  
"Molly!" Rae shouted after her. With a groan of impatience, Rae stalked into the kitchen. "Spot, she left!"  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Molly?" Chris asked, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...." Rae sighed and looked at Chris. "Because she thinks that she's not worthy of you, Chris."  
  
"That's insane!" he yelled.  
  
"I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen!"  
  
"Where'd she go?" he demanded.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know... down the street."  
  
Without another word, he bolted for the door.  
  
Rae slumped into her chair. "I hope he can bring her back... She's making a mistake, I know it..."  
  
Spot reached over and took her hand. "We can't keep her here, Rae. Maybe it's time she try to live on her own for a while."  
  
"But she's leaving for all the wrong reasons, Spot!"  
  
"She'll be back, sweetheart."  
  
She sighed and rested her head on the table. 


	13. Chapter 13

Molly knocked hesitantly on the door to the Brooklyn lodging house, hoping that her brother would be the one to come to the door.  
  
Shadow answered. "Who 'round here knocks- oh, hey."  
  
"Where's Andrew?" Molly asked with a sniffle.  
  
"Playin' cards with 'Sippi... What's wrong with you??"  
  
"I need to talk to him..."  
  
She opened the door further and let her in. "Blank!" she bellowed.  
  
"What?" he hollered back.  
  
"Molly's here! She wants to talk to you! Despite the fact that I'm family too!" And she led Molly deeper into the room.  
  
"Can I talk to you...alone?" Molly asked her older brother,  
  
He tossed his hair out of his eyes and regarded her thoughtfully. "All right."  
  
She led the way into the kitchen and began to pace nervously.  
  
"What is it? Did Chris do something to you? If he did... I'll kill him."  
  
"It's not Chris..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I can't stay there anymore," she said, wringing her hands.  
  
"Did Rae and Spot kick you out?" he tried again. She wasn't making this easy for him.  
  
"No...Rae tried to stop me from leaving..."  
  
"Then tell me what is wrong! I'm out of guesses," he said.  
  
"I can't stay there anymore...and watch Kendra...and hear her call Rae, Mommy...."  
  
"Then, why don't you tell her the truth?" Blank asked.  
  
"She'll hate me...maybe not now...but when she's older and can understand it all..."  
  
"She will not, Molly." Of course, he didn't know this for sure, but he said it confidently anyway.  
  
"Can I stay here for a while?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment. "Well, it's not up to me... I'll be leaving soon..." He blushed a bit.  
  
Her head jerked up, "Leaving?" she croaked.  
  
"Yes... well... I... North Wayne- you met her, right?... She and I... are... getting... er... married." His blush deepened.  
  
Molly's face fell. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it just happened yesterday... The engagement, I mean," he added quickly.  
  
Molly sighed. "I'll catch a train home in the morning..."  
  
"I'm sure Hades would let you stay in my place... Besides, I'm not your only family here... You seem to have forgotten Shadow..." He smiled a little.  
  
"She doesn't like me very much. She's likely to tell Spot and Rae and Chris where I am."  
  
"Well, they're not stupid- well, Chris might be, but Spot and Rae aren't. They'll figure it out."  
  
"Don't you see? I have to leave town."  
  
"Molly, you're being foolish."  
  
"I'm just doing what I think is right, Andrew!"  
  
"How is it right, Molly?"  
  
"It's what's best for everyone."  
  
"Everyone? Has anyone said they wanted you to leave? Or do you just think that?"  
  
"It's not what I think, it's what I know!"  
  
Blank shook his head. "And what do you base this on?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Molly...." Blank sighed. "You can't go on feeling inferior because of your past... North had a very shady past as well, but look, no one hates her for it, not a bit. She's even getting married... Just because something happens to you, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"  
  
"I'm not your stupid girlfriend alright!" she snapped.  
  
"I know that!" he yelled back. He was rather scary when he got mad. "I'm trying to make a point, Molly!"  
  
Molly sighed in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight."  
  
Blank shook his head. "When are you going to talk about it then?"  
  
"Hopefully, never."  
  
"Molly... you can't run away from everything."  
  
She turned and headed toward the door. "I'm really tired, Andrew."  
  
He shook his head. "Fine... be stubborn."  
  
"Only the stubborn survive."  
  
Blank leaned against the wall. "Whatever you say."  
  
She stood for a moment with her back to him. Slowly she turned and threw herself into his arms, bursting into tears. He hugged his sister tightly, stroking her hair gently. "I'm so confused," she whispered. He kissed her forehead. She heard a knock on the front door. She looked up at him desperately. "Please don't tell them I'm here," she pleaded.  
  
"Molly... you can't run forever..."  
  
"I can't face them tonight. Especially not Chris."  
  
"Could I at least ease their worries and let them know you're here?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes."  
  
With a nod, he left the room and answered the door, before Shadow could bite someone's head off. Molly stood and listened from the doorway.  
  
"Evenin' Chris," Blank said.  
  
"E-evening..." Chris said. Blank scared him. A lot. "Is Molly here?"  
  
Blank nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Oh good! ... Can I... can I talk to her?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. But I can't let you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want to see anyone tonight."  
  
"But... I have to talk to her!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. You'll have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"But..." Then he sighed and nodded. "All right..."  
  
Blank closed the door on the boy and walked back into the kitchen  
  
"Well... I sent him off." Then there was another knock at the door. "Does that boy not get it?" He turned and walked back to the door.  
  
"Please, Blank- Andrew... whatever you call yourself now... I have to talk to Molly...Tonight..." Chris pleaded, when he opened the door again.  
  
"Look, kid...I told you...she doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"I. Have. To."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm not letting you in."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I talk to her."  
  
"Do I have to beat it into your head or something? She doesn't want to talk," Blank stressed.  
  
Chris plopped down on the doorstep. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Well then, sweet dreams. It's not so great sleeping there at night."  
  
Chris merely crossed his arms.  
  
Shaking his head, Blank closed the door again. "Stubborn old mule," he muttered.  
  
Molly peeked her head out of the kitchen. "Is he gone?"  
  
"Not... quite. He's apparently going to sleep on the stoop until you decide to talk to him."  
  
"I don't WANT to talk to him."  
  
He shrugged. "It's yours and his funeral then." She made a face. He patted her shoulder and went into the parlor.  
  
She slowly climbed the stairs and slipped into one of the spare rooms.  
  
Out on the porch, Chris sat with his hands folded over his knees, determined to sit right there until she came to talk to him. She would... wouldn't she? He leaned his head against the wall, determined to stay awake all night, if that's what it took.  
  
But why did she run away in the first place? He wondered. He had already told her that her past didn't bother him... She had promised she'd be there for him through this ordeal with Julie, and then here she was, running away from all of it. He sighed. Girls were just too complicated.  
  
A few passersby gave him a funny look.  
  
Upstairs Molly threw herself onto one of the beds and buried her face in the pillow. Why did he have to come after her? Why didn't he stay home? Didn't he understand she didn't want to speak to any of them?  
  
She sighed. It was bound to get cold out there tonight. The least she could do was give him a blanket right? Even if she didn't want to talk to him. She stood up and looked out her window. He was directly below her. She didn't even have to go down and see him. Just open the window and drop a blanket down to him. Not at all difficult, right? She grabbed a blanket and crept over to the window.  
  
"One two three throw... it's not that hard Molly," she murmured to herself. She opened the window and held the blanket out. Taking a deep breath she dropped it.  
  
Down below, Chris gave a squawk of surprise and he floundered a bit when the world fell dark and warm over his eyes. Then he realized someone had thrown a blanket at him. He looked up to see a window on the second story closing. Smiling, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Molly may have said she didn't want to talk, but he was sure she'd come around soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Hades burst into the spare room the next morning. "What is that boy doing sleeping on my doorstep?" she demanded.  
  
Molly blinked sleepily, waking up with a sluggish start. "What?"  
  
"Why is that boy sleeping on my doorstep, Molly?"  
  
"What boy?" she asked sluggishly.  
  
"Chris," Hades said with an exasperated tone.  
  
"He's... he's still there?"  
  
"Sleeping quite soundly."  
  
"Stupid... ugh, you think he would've gone home by now..."  
  
"You knew he was there?!"  
  
"Y... yes..."  
  
"Get him off my doorstep. NOW!"  
  
"But... I can't, Hades..."  
  
"If you expect me to let you stay here...you will do it."  
  
She whimpered a bit. "You don't understand," she said quietly.  
  
"And I don't want to. Now move it!"  
  
With a sigh, she pulled a blanket around her shoulders and headed downstairs carefully. She paused for a very long time near the front door. She REALLY didn't want to talk to him...  
  
Hades, who was watching from the top of the stairs, cleared her throat.  
  
"Right..." Taking a deep breath, she seized the doorknob, turned it, and pulled the door open. And then she jumped back, startled when Chris' sleeping body tumbled inside.  
  
He sat up quickly, looking around.  
  
She blinked once or twice at him before stammering, "Um... Hades... wants you to leave."  
  
He stumbled to his feet. "Not until you talk to me."  
  
"Chris... I can't. Nothing is going to change my mind."  
  
"At least give me a chance, Molly."  
  
"Just go, please."  
  
"I need you, Molly," he begged.  
  
"No... you don't. You don't need me Chris."  
  
He reached for her hand. "Molly..."  
  
"Chris please..."  
  
"I'm not leaving, Molly."  
  
She sighed a little. "Why are you trying so hard?"  
  
"Because I love you, Molly," he blurted out.  
  
"Wh.... what?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I love you Molly."  
  
"W... why?"  
  
He gently drew her closer to him and kissed her.  
  
When the kiss ended, she pulled back. "Chris... I can't... You deserve someone better than me..."  
  
"I don't want anyone but you, Molly girl."  
  
She burst into tears, falling into his arms. Her arms tightened around his neck and she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't cry..."  
  
"I- can't- help it," she hiccupped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love you too..." She hiccupped and hugged him again. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Then come back with me."  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"I don't understand, Molly..."  
  
"Don't you see? Kendra is growing up.... It hurts me to see her call Rae Mommy.... I can't stand it!"  
  
"Then tell her the truth!"  
  
"I can't! Kendra will hate me for it!"  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"I'd rather be safe than sorry!"  
  
"If you don't go back with me, I'll tell her myself."  
  
"Well, at least she won't vent at me and tell me how much she hates me..."  
  
"So you won't come with me?"  
  
She hugged the blanket tighter around her and looked away. She wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"Molly...she's too little to understand hate the way that you and I've seen it...she deserves to know the truth..."  
  
"But she'll grow up and hate me..."  
  
"Not if you come with me...show her how to love..."  
  
She shook her head and leaned against the wall. "I don't know if I can..."  
  
"Just try..."  
  
With a quiet sigh, she relented and nodded. "All right..."  
  
"Here's your bag, kid," Hades said, walking into the room.  
  
Molly looked down. "Thank you, Hades."  
  
"Now both of you get out of here..."  
  
They scooted out the door. "She doesn't like us, does she?" Chris asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
Chris shook his head. "Women confound me." Molly laughed. He gave her a bit of a smile. "Well, it's true."  
  
"Men are just as confusing."  
  
"We can't be nearly as confusing..."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I've given up trying to figure you out, Chris."  
  
"What? What's there to figure out?"  
  
She stopped suddenly. "I can't go in there," she said, looking at the house.  
  
He sighed and turned to her. "Why not?"  
  
"Because Kendra's in there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can't tell her."  
  
"You don't have to now. You can wait."  
  
She took a deep breath and moved slowly toward the door.  
  
Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her. "Go on," he said encouragingly. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Where have you been?" Ann asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I just had to get some thoughts straight..." she replied vaguely.  
  
"We needed you here last night!"  
  
"How come?"  
  
She made a face. "Kendra kept screaming for you."  
  
"She did...?"  
  
Annie nodded. "She's making Momma mad right now..."  
  
She sighed, walking further into the house. "I... I'm home!" she called out.  
  
Spot walked into the room with Sam. "Thank goodness, you two are back."  
  
"I... sorry to... worry you," Molly apologized, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking down.  
  
"I wasn't too worried. But we could have used your help around here last night and this morning...both of you..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured.  
  
"Forgiven. Now go see if you can rescue Rae from that holy terror of yours."  
  
She gave a vague smile and went in search of Rae and Kendra.  
  
Kendra was in the kitchen yelling unintelligible words at Rae who looked ready to strangle the child.  
  
Peeking in, Molly said, "Er... I'm back..."  
  
"Wonderful! You see if you can do something with her," Rae said, storming from the room.  
  
She gave a little sigh, and then looked at Kendra, who was screaming on the floor. "Kendra, you'd better not be screaming... I talked to you about that."  
  
Hearing Molly's voice, Kendra stopped screaming and looked up at her, tears flowing down her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Kendra?" she asked, crouching next to the girl.  
  
Kendra pouted. "You left me! And you promised to read me a bedtime story last night!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kendra... I had to be alone for a while." Not that she really got to be alone, but this would probably be the simplest explanation for the little girl to understand.  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"I... I know, I'm sorry Kendra. I just had to do something."  
  
Kendra huffed and crossed her little arms. "I don't like you no more."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that you're just going to have to not like me then."  
  
Kendra poked her lower lip out.  
  
Molly looked at her. "Someone told me that you've been very naughty while I was gone..."  
  
"I wasn't..." She said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Is that so, little miss?"  
  
"Y... yes..."  
  
Molly pulled the little girl into her arms, their foreheads touching. "You gotta learn to be nice, Kendra, or you'll end up old and grumpy like Aunt Hades." Kendra gave a little giggle.  
  
She wrapped her little arms around Molly's neck. They had no idea what a cute picture they made or that they were being watched from the hallway.  
  
Chris smiled, leaning against the wall. If only Molly would get it through her thick skull. Kendra loved her very much and in fact, Molly had done more in raising Kendra than Spot or Rae had. He shook his head. Like he had said before, women were confusing.  
  
"Tell you what," Molly said, "how 'bout we go upstairs and I read you that bedtime story?"  
  
She nodded brightly. "Okay!"  
  
Molly stood.  
  
"Can we read it in the big bed? In your room?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Yippee!" Kendra squeaked as she grabbed Molly's hand and they walked toward the kitchen door.  
  
Molly looked up and saw Chris standing there. "Hello."  
  
He looked a little guilty. "H...Hey..." he stammered.  
  
With a little smile, she asked, "Were you out there listening?"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
She laughed. "Would you like to listen to the story too?" she asked a bit teasingly.  
  
Kendra tugged on her arm. "He can't listen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kendra looked up at Chris. "Jus' me and Molly!"  
  
He gave her an amused look. "Is that so?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said with a nod.  
  
He sighed. "All right... I'll see you ladies after your story."  
  
Molly kissed him on the cheek and led Kendra up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, she scooped Kendra up and tossed her gently on the big bed. She squealed and bounced on it a couple times, clearly excited. Molly grabbed the book of fairy tales from the table beside the bed, where Annie had left it. Kendra wiggled under her arm and snuggled up against her as she opened the book.  
  
"Once upon a time..." Molly began to read.  
  
"What story is this one?" Kendra interrupted, looking at Molly wide-eyed.  
  
"The Princess and the Pea."  
  
She grinned and bounced. "I like this story!"  
  
Molly laughed. "Then settle down and let me read it, silly girl."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
Molly began to read again.  
  
* * *  
  
Noticing the strange quiet that had settled over the house, Rae went in search of their biggest noisemaker, Kendra. She peeked into Molly's room and found both girls curled up on the bed asleep, a book in Molly's lap. She smiled and slipped into the room, carefully removing the book from her hands and placing it on the nightstand. Grabbing a light quilt, she tucked it around both girls and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before slipping out of the room.  
  
Chris came out of Julie's room just as she was leaving. "Are Molly and Kendra finished reading the story yet?"  
  
With a smile, she nodded towards the room. "See for yourself."  
  
He walked down the hall and poked his head in the room. At the sight, he smiled and slipped back out. "She goes on like Kendra can't stand her... and then you see this."  
  
"I know. I just wish she could see what the rest of us see."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"We'll just have to keep thinking."  
  
"Thinking?" Turning, he gave her a slightly puzzled look.  
  
"Thinking of a way to get her to understand."  
  
He nodded in agreement.  
  
She sighed. "Well, I've got to get lunch started.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
Rae laughed. "Thanks for the offer, Chris, but I got it."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Why don't you take the twins for a walk? They're about to go stir crazy."  
  
"Er... you're trusting me to take them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Go..." she said, shooing him from the room.  
  
And away he went. He walked into the living room where Spot was attempting to get them to read the newspaper. "Rae says that I have to take you two for a walk."  
  
They sprang up from the couch, shrieking, "YAY!" Their enthusiasm was particularly because they were not enjoying this attempt to read the paper. They raced for the door.  
  
Spot shook his head. "I'll get you back for that, Chris," he said with a faint grin. "Taking my students away."  
  
Chris threw his hands up. "It was Rae's idea."  
  
"Let her know I'll get her back for that too then."  
  
"No, sir. You do that yourself."  
  
He smirked. "Have a good walk."  
  
"Sure," Chris said, following the twins.  
  
"We're going outside! We're going outside!" they chanted in unison.  
  
Chris plopped a hand on each head. "Quiet down." They brought their voices down but kept on chanting. "If you two promise to hush, we'll go get some ice cream."  
  
"ICE CREAM! YAY!... oops..."  
  
He sent them both a look. They quieted down immediately. "That's better. Let's go."  
  
Ann and Andy latched onto his hands and they followed him down the street.  
  
An hour later they slowly followed Chris into the house, ice cream covering both of their clothes. Rae was heading past the door when they came in. "What in the world happened?!"  
  
"They started arguing and wouldn't stop when I told them to. They ended up knocking the table over and getting ice cream everywhere," Chris answered.  
  
Smacking her forehead in exasperation, she then took Andy and Ann's arms and hauled them to the bathroom. "Both of you need a bath now. What have I told you about this arguing?"  
  
"He started it," Annie protested.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" she said, pushing him.  
  
"Did not!" he shot back, pushing her in return.  
  
"Did so!" she yelled, grabbing a fist full of his hair.  
  
Rae whistled sharply, pushing them apart. "Stop it this instant you too!"  
  
With a growl, Andy rushed toward his sister, knocking Rae off her feet.  
  
"HEY!" Spot yelled sharply from across the hall, having seen this. This got both their attention and they stopped instantly, their heads hung. "I am VERY disappointed in the both of you," he said firmly, expressing his disappointment clearly in his voice. "You apologize to each other and your Momma right now."  
  
"Sorry, Momma. Sorry Andy," Annie said quickly, while Andy looked up at Spot stubbornly.  
  
"Andrew Conlon," he said sternly, giving him a look.  
  
Andy simply stared at him.  
  
"Apologize right now or you will be confined to your room for the week."  
  
Andy huffed and crossed his arms. "But I'm not sorry."  
  
"You're not sorry that you knocked your mother over? Or that you were squabbling rudely with your sister?"  
  
"I'm not sorry that I was fighting with Annie," he said.  
  
Spot gave an aggravated growl. "Go to your room."  
  
He stared up at him as if he was going to be defiant, but after only a moment's hesitation, he headed toward his room.  
  
"When you're ready to apologize, come find me."  
  
Andy closed the door to his room without replying.  
  
Spot shook his head. "That boy is starting to act like Chris used to..."  
  
"I know," Rae said, from her place on the floor.  
  
"Oh... sorry Rae." He held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into him..."  
  
Rae sighed. "I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while."  
  
"All right, I'll be around if you need me."  
  
She nodded and went toward her room.  
  
Spot looked at Ann. "Come on Miss Annie, I'll draw you a bath."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered.  
  
"It's all right. You two just need to curb your fighting..."  
  
She nodded and hung her head.  
  
He ruffled her hair a bit. "Come on, let's get you a nice bath."  
  
"Ok," she said, somewhat more cheerfully. Taking her sticky hand he led her to the bathroom, drew her bath and left her to her own devices.  
  
About this time Molly appeared from her room with a not quite awake Kendra, clinging to her neck.  
  
She yawned a bit drowsily. "What's going on?" she asked Spot.  
  
"Andy's just causing some problems. Would you mind helping Annie with her bath while I go take care of Sam and Julie?"  
  
Molly nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Thanks," he said, going to look for Sam.  
  
"No problem." And she headed into the bathroom, where Ann was already splashing merrily in the tub. "You're a mess," Molly said, kneeling beside the tub.  
  
She glanced up at Molly. "Yes... Me and Andy got in a fight again."  
  
Molly shook her head and reached for a strand of Annie's hair. "What is this in your hair?"  
  
"Ice cream."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"He started it."  
  
"One day the two of you are going to cause some serious problems with your fighting."  
  
Annie hung her head. "I don't want to fight with him..."  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
"I don't know..." She shrugged. "He just... gets mad at me... and so I get mad at him."  
  
"I know, Annie. Now let's see what we can do about this hair."  
  
She nodded mournfully. "Will we hafta cut it?"  
  
"Let's just try to wash it first."  
  
She nodded and grabbed the soap  
  
* * *  
  
Spot found Sam in Julie's room, sitting on her bed happily chattering away. Julie was just giving him a little half smile and nodding drowsily.  
  
Spot crept up behind his son and scooped him off the bed. "Julie wants a nap, son."  
  
"But I talking!"  
  
"Julie's sleepy."  
  
She smiled sleepily at him. "Yes... but thank you for coming to talk to me, Sam."  
  
He grinned at her. "Kiss?"  
  
Laughing weakly, she nodded. "Come give me a kiss."  
  
Spot put him back on the bed and he scrambled over to Julie, kissing her cheek.  
  
Again she smiled. "Thank you, Sam."  
  
"Welcome," he said, crawling back over to Spot.  
  
"Do you need anything, Julie?" Spot asked, picking his son up again.  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Just a nap for now."  
  
"All right. I'll check on you later."  
  
"Thanks, Spot."  
  
With a nod, he cleared out of the room.  
  
"Want a snack, Sam?" Spot asked, heading down the stairs.  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Snack!"  
  
"Let's go see what we can dig up."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
"Me have a snack too?" Kendra asked from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
Looking up, he smiled as she toddled over. "Okay, come on over." She grinned and ran over to the table, climbing up in one of the chairs. "What would you like, Miss Kendra? We have apples, plums, and oranges."  
  
"Apple!"  
  
Rinsing it clean, he cut it up and handed the towel full of slices to her. "There you go."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Sam tugged on Spot's sleeve. "Orange!"  
  
With a laugh, he grabbed one, peeled it, and handed it to him. "There you go."  
  
Sam grinned and bit into the orange. Within seconds his hand were covered in sticky orange juice.  
  
A few minutes later Molly and Ann joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"Everything all clean now?"  
  
"I think I managed to get all the ice cream out of her hair," Molly answered.  
  
He nodded. "That's good. Thank you, Molly."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Ann scampered over to the fruit basket. "Can I have one, Daddy?"  
  
"Sure. Which one?"  
  
"Um... Orange, please."  
  
He peeled an orange and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you!" And she trotted off to the table to eat it.  
  
"How's Rae?" Molly asked, biting into an apple.  
  
"Sleeping, I think."  
  
"Is everything alright? I thought I heard what sounded like someone hitting a wall earlier."  
  
"Andy and Ann were fighting in the hall, Rae tried to stop them, and Andy pushed her."  
  
Molly gasped.  
  
He nodded. "She said she was okay, so..."  
  
Molly nodded. "She's a stubborn mule."  
  
With a smile, he nodded again. "That's what I love most about her."  
  
"Any idea where Chris is?"  
  
"No... I haven't seen him since he brought the twins home."  
  
"I think I'll go find him," she said, grabbing another apple.  
  
"All right." 


	15. Chapter 15

Molly walked out onto the back porch and found Chris sitting on the steps.  
  
"Hey there," she said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"How are you?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
"Just you guess?"  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
After a moment, she took his hand. He pulled her closer to him.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish we could just freeze time..." she murmured.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Me too."  
  
She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being here."  
  
She smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Kendra came running out and wrapped her sticky arms around Chris's neck.  
  
"Ahh! What is this?"  
  
"Play with me..."  
  
He laughed. "NOW you want me to play with you?"  
  
She nodded. "At the park!"  
  
He glanced at Molly. "Shall we go to the park?"  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"Sam no go," Kendra said quickly.  
  
Molly laughed. "All right, no Sam."  
  
"Yippee!" Kendra squeaked, jumping off the porch.  
  
"She's so easily pleased," Chris said with a smile.  
  
"She sure is."  
  
He stood and held out his hand for Molly.  
  
She took it and stood. "Let's go to the park." Taking Kendra's hand, and the three of them left.  
  
"Push me," Kendra said, tugging on Chris's arm and pointing to the swing set.  
  
He laughed and followed her. "All right, all right."  
  
She squealed as he picked her up and set her in the swing, pushing her gently.  
  
Molly stood to the side, watching with a little smile on her face.  
  
"Look at that adorable little family, dear," she heard an old man say nearby.  
  
The old lady with him made a sound of disapproval. "They start younger and younger."  
  
Molly frowned when she heard that and shook her head.  
  
"Be nice, dear," the old man said.  
  
She glanced at the couple walking by. They were both rather elegantly dressed.  
  
"Your daughter is beautiful," the old man said.  
  
With a blush, she nodded. "Thank you, sir."  
  
The woman tugged on his arm and led him away. Molly frowned and narrowed her eyes a bit.  
  
"Molly!" Kendra called. "Com'ere!"  
  
Shaking her head again, she went over to them.  
  
Kendra threw her arms around Molly's legs. "Let's go see da ducks!"  
  
She smiled. "The ducks it is then."  
  
" 'Mon!" Kendra said, pulling on her hand.  
  
Molly stumbled along after her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Chris asked as they watched Kendra talk to the ducks.  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"You seem upset," he said, slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
"It's just..." With a sigh, she began to explain. "I heard an older couple walking by.... they thought we were married... And the woman was saying rather rudely how we're starting so young... and... I don't know..."  
  
He bent down and gently kissed her.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Everything will work out, Molly girl."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
"Would you like to go home?"  
  
She glanced at Kendra. "We should let her play a little more..."  
  
" 'Mere Duckie!" Kendra yelled, chasing the ducks.  
  
With a laugh, Molly shook her head. "Be careful, Kendra!"  
  
"I will!" she called happily.  
  
She smiled again. Chris held Molly close as they watched the little girl play.  
  
"I almost got one! Molly, did you see?!"  
  
Molly smiled. "Yes, sweetheart. I saw you."  
  
"If I get one can I keep it?"  
  
Chris laughed. "No, Kendra. We have to leave them here."  
  
"But... what if he wants to come home too?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Chris sent her a look. "No."  
  
She sighed, dejected and scuffed the toe of her shoe on the ground.  
  
Her messed her hair. "Cheer up, kiddo. Maybe Rae will let me get you a kitten."  
  
"A kitty!" she exclaimed, springing back to life. "A real kitty!?"  
  
"Yes. A real kitty." She squealed happily. "Let's go ask Rae, ok?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Race ya!"  
  
"Yay!" And she ran as fast as her short, slightly chubby legs would carry her. Chris jogged after her. "Can't catch me!"  
  
"Better run quick, little girl."  
  
And she ran, giggling the entire way. Smiling, Molly followed the two.  
  
Shortly, they were home again. "I win! I win!" Kendra said.  
  
Chris scooped her up into his arms. "First one inside wins," he said, turning around and backing through the door.  
  
She giggled and squealed hysterically. He threw her up into the air. "Weeeee!"  
  
Rae leaned against the doorframe. "You two are in a good mood."  
  
"Momma! We went to the park! I saw ducks! But Molly and Chris said I couldn't keep them..."  
  
"Good for them."  
  
"But can I get a kitty, Momma? Can I please, can I please?"  
  
"What's this about a kitty?"  
  
"They said I couldn't get a duck, but you might say yes to a kitty!"  
  
"That's a Daddy question."  
  
"Daddy!!!" she shouted. "Can I get a kitty!?"  
  
Rae tapped her lightly on the head. "Don't yell in the house."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Go find him,"  
  
"Lemme down, Chris..." She wriggled until he set her to her feet, and she scampered off to find Spot.  
  
He was playing on the floor in the living room with Sam. She scampered over to him and crawled in his lap. "Hi Daddy, can we get a kitty?"  
  
"A kitty?"  
  
She nodded vigorously.  
  
"What did Momma say?"  
  
"She said ta ask you."  
  
"Then I guess it's ok."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!" she squealed loudly.  
  
Spot clamped his hand over her mouth. She blinked a few times and fell quiet. "Julie's trying to sleep," he said. "No yelling."  
  
"Sorry," she said in a very hushed voice.  
  
He nodded. "Go tell Momma I said you could have a kitty."  
  
With an excited squeak, she hopped off his lap and scampered off.  
  
"What did he say?" Rae asked when Kendra came running back into the kitchen.  
  
"He said yes!"  
  
Rae smiled and turned to Chris. "You're responsible for it, mister."  
  
"I figured," he said, with a faint smile of his own.  
  
"Alright. You promised her a kitty...and you know she won't settle down until you get it for her."  
  
He smiled, looking down at Kendra. "Would you like to go look for a kitty today?" She nodded eagerly. "Well, let's go then! Molly, are you coming?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll stay here this time."  
  
He gave her a strange little look, but nodded. "All right. Come along, Kendra. The kitties are waiting!" She bounced happily behind him.  
  
Molly smiled faintly and headed into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Spot knocked on the door to Andy's room.  
  
"What?" came a mumbled reply.  
  
Spot opened the door and walked into the room. "Want to try that again?"  
  
He was sitting at his window, staring glumly out it. "Try what?"  
  
"Try talking to me in a better tone."  
  
He sighed and said nothing.  
  
"I don't understand why you're acting like this, Andy."  
  
"Acting like what?" Spot sent him a look. With a helpless shrug, he said, "What?"  
  
Spot sighed. "Come downstairs and eat, but then you march yourself right back up here."  
  
"Yes sir..." he mumbled.  
  
They walked to the dining room and Andy quietly took his place at the table between Spot and Ann. Ann glanced at her brother warily as she, too, quietly picked at her meal.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Andy said, standing  
  
"Sit," ordered Spot.  
  
"But..."  
  
He gave the boy a look. Andy stared at Spot defiantly and Spot stared right back. He was more stubborn and he would prove it. After a moment he stood and forcefully sat the boy in the chair. Andy's bottom lip jutted far out.  
  
"Pouting won't work, Andy. Now eat every bit of that food."  
  
Slumping lower into his chair, he repeated, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Eat it anyway."  
  
With another pout, he stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork and ate it.  
  
"All of it."  
  
"I am," he muttered.  
  
Spot sat back in his chair.  
  
Stabbing another piece of broccoli, Andy ate that too.  
  
"Daddy," Kendra squeaked happily from her chair.  
  
He blinked a bit and looked at Kendra. "Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Chris found me a kitty!"  
  
"He did?" he said with a smile. "Have you named your kitty yet?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, what's it's name?"  
  
"Pape!"  
  
He laughed heartily at this.  
  
"And who gave you that idea?" Rae asked.  
  
"Aunt Hades!"  
  
Spot laughed again, shaking head. "So tell us about your kitty, Kendra."  
  
"She's black...and white...and gray..."  
  
Rae laughed. "Just like a paper." Kendra nodded. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"Blank found her," Chris said.  
  
"Well that was nice of him."  
  
"He had found a bunch of them in an alley a few days ago."  
  
"And Pape was the one she chose?" Rae smiled.  
  
"Uh huh," Kendra said with a big grin.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like her."  
  
Spot gave her a firm- but not mad- look. "But remember, you need to take good care of your kitty, okay?" he told her, knowing that, since she was so young, she couldn't do it all.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Alright. And I don't want to find that kitty in the bed with you."  
  
"But...! But where will she sleep?"  
  
"We'll set her up with a box in the kitchen."  
  
"But what if she gets lonely?"  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
Her lip quivered a bit.  
  
He sighed. "Tell you what. You may keep the box on the floor by your bed. But if I find the kitty in your bed, she moves to the kitchen." She nodded vigorously. "Now finish eating."  
  
And she did, rather quickly.  
  
"Slow down," Rae said.  
  
"I gotta see if Pape is hungry."  
  
"You can feed Pape AFTER dinner."  
  
"That's why I'm hurryin'."  
  
"Kendra...."  
  
She swallowed her mouthful. "Sorry..."  
  
"Alright. Now slow down."  
  
With a nod, she took slower bites. Everyone except Andy finished a few minutes later.  
  
Spot glanced over at him and sighed. "Finish up, Andy. You're not leaving this table until you're done." Andy sent him a pleading look. "What?"  
  
"Do I have to? I'm not hungry."  
  
With a sigh, Spot agreed. "Fine... Fine..." Andy jumped up from his chair. "You go back to your room, young man."  
  
He sighed. "Yes sir," he mumbled. Slowly, he walked up the stairs and back into his room.  
  
"Maybe you should try talking to him again?" Rae suggested as she and Molly began to clear the table.  
  
"He doesn't want to talk to me, Rae."  
  
"Well, you haven't given him much of a chance."  
  
He sighed.  
  
She squeezed his shoulder, leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "Go talk to him."  
  
"I'll try," he said, kissing her.  
  
Giving him a small smile, she skirted into the kitchen with the last of the plates. He walked back upstairs and knocked on the door  
  
There was a loud sigh. "Come in..."  
  
"Andy..." Spot said, opening the door. "We need to talk..."  
  
"I know..." he said rather glumly.  
  
Spot pulled the chair from the desk and sat in it. "Why are you acting like this Andy?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know..."  
  
"There has to be a reason Andy."  
  
"I don't know... I'm not doin' it on purpose..."  
  
Spot sighed. "Why did you push Momma?"  
  
"I didn't mean to! I meant to push Ann!"  
  
"You shouldn't have been trying to push Annie!"  
  
"But she was making me mad!"  
  
"That doesn't matter!"  
  
He pouted.  
  
"Andy, you have to stop fighting with everyone."  
  
"I don't do it on purpose..."  
  
"Next time, stop and count to ten before you react, alright?"  
  
With a sigh, he nodded. "I'll try..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He sat there for another minute or so before asking "Do I still have to stay in my room?"  
  
"Until morning."  
  
With another heavy sigh, he flopped onto his back.  
  
"Are you ready to tell Momma that you're sorry?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Very well. I'll send her up here."  
  
He nodded and flopped onto his bed.  
  
Spot left and Rae knocked on the door a few minutes later.  
  
Andy sighed. "Come in."  
  
Rae opened the door. "Daddy said that you wanted to see me."  
  
Looking up at her, he wrinkled his nose a bit and squirmed uncomfortably. "I... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry Momma.... I didn't mean to push you..."  
  
"It's alright, sweetheart."  
  
"I mean... I really, really didn't mean to." He looked at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"Come here," she said gently.  
  
Standing, Andy walked over to her rather slowly, as if he was expecting a punishment.  
  
She hugged him. "I love you Andy."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you too, Momma."  
  
She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Now how about we see some improvement in your attitude, okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Do I have to stay in my room?"  
  
She gave him a bit of a smile. "I think Daddy told me until tomorrow." Andy sighed. She hugged him again. "Why don't you practice your reading?" she said, pointing to a book on his bedside table.  
  
"Alright," he said, crawling back on the bed.  
  
Going over to him, she kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight."  
  
"Night, Momma."  
  
"Goodnight, sweetheart." Quietly, she slipped from the room. 


	16. Chapter 16

Early one morning nearly a week later, Rae rolled out of made and ran for the bathroom.

The abrupt movement woke Spot and he lifted his head. "Rae?" he called groggily. Hearing noise from the bathroom, he rolled out of bed and stumbled toward the door, tripping over Kendra's kitten. With a yelp, he nearly fell into the wall. "Rae? Honey? Are you all right?"

"No," she said softly, hoping not to wake up Sam and Kendra.

"What's the matter? Feeling sick again?"

"Yes."

He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. It's probably about time I woke up anyway."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the side of her head. "Feeling any better now?"

"A little."

"Are you up for breakfast, or do you want to lay back down?"

"Back to bed. I'm not sure I can handle any food right now."

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to bed, deftly dodging the snoozing kitten, and set her in bed. 

Kendra crawled out of her bed and climbed into the big bed next to Rae. Rae smiled faintly. "Hello, Kendra."

Kendra mumbled something and curled up next to Rae.

"Are you all right, sweetie?"

"Cold," she whimpered.

Pulling the blankets over Kendra, she tucked her in tightly. "Better?" Kendra nodded and yawned. With a smile, Rae kissed her forehead.

"I think she went back to sleep," Spot whispered.

With a little laugh, she nodded. "I think so too."

"Get some rest."

"I will."

"I'm going to get started on breakfast," he said, kissing her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help..."

"You can help by getting some rest."

With a smile, she nodded again. "Yes sir."

Laughing slightly, he left the room. He relished in the silence of the wee morning hours- something he knew would last only until everyone caught a whiff of breakfast. Sure enough, just a few minutes before breakfast was finished, Ann and Andy stumbled into the room

"Good morning, you two," Spot said, spooning some oatmeal into bowls and placing it on the table with brown sugar, honey, and some sliced fruits.

"Morning," Ann mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled and handed them some toast as well.

"Somebody was up early," Molly said, joining them.

"Who?" Ann asked.

"Your daddy."

"Oh... Daddy, why ARE you up so early?"

"Momma wasn't feeling good."

"Is she having the baby yet?"

He smiled. "Not for a while yet."

"But we've been waiting a real long time...."

"And you'll have to wait a while longer."

"Why do babies take so long?"

"They just do, Annie."

"But... why?"

"They just do."

"You never tell me anything..."

"We'll tell you..."

"...when I'm older," she finished.

He smiled. "Yes."

She huffed. "When will I be old enough?"

"Ask your Momma later."

She made a face. He sent her a look and she sighed in response, throwing some blueberries in her oatmeal. He ruffled her hair.

Molly smiled faintly over her oatmeal, watching them.

"I'm gonna go check on Rae," he said, leaving the room.

Ann sighed heavily. "It's no fair."

"What's not fair?" Molly asked.

"That I gotta wait 'til I'm older for everything."

"Sometimes it's better to wait."

"But why with everything?"

"You ask too many questions."

"But Miss Avery said you learn by asking questions."

"I'm not answering your questions, Annie."

She pouted.

"Sorry," Molly said, placing her bowl in the sink.

With a sigh, Ann finished eating her oatmeal. Frankly, she didn't understand why people never told her anything. As far as she knew, she was asking questions they should answer.

* * *

Spot sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Rae's forehead.

Drowsily, Rae opened one eye. "Mm?"

"Morning."

"Morning," she murmured sleepily, rolling awkwardly onto her side.

"Come with me to check on Julie?"

She nodded, clumsily pushing herself up and clomping out of bed.

Quietly, Rae opened the door. "Julie?"

There was no answer.  Spot walked into the room. "Julie."

"Maybe she's still asleep?"

Spot reached down and touched her hand.

"It's.... it's cold as ice," he murmured as though purely stunned.

"You mean she's...."

"I... I think so," he said in a choked voice. Rae buried her face in her hands and began to quietly sob. He worked his mouth silently for a moment. He still couldn't believe it. "I... I'll get Chris...."

She nodded.  "I'll call Molly up here," she said, heading toward the stairs.

Walking swiftly down the hall, Spot entered the kitchen, where he suspected- and was right- that Chris was sitting, eating his breakfast. "Chris..." The look on his face seemed to be enough.

Chris jumped to his feet and ran toward Julie's room. "Julie!" he shouted. "JULIE!"

Molly stood near the door of Julie's room, tears pouring down her face.

He burst passed her and into the room. "Julie!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her limp body. "Wake up! Stop this! Come back!" He fell to his knees, crying. "You didn't even say goodbye!" Spot walked over and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "She didn't say goodbye!"

"I'm sure she wanted to."

He fell onto his hands. "Why? Why did she have to die?!"

"She's better off, Chris," Molly said, kneeling beside him. "She was in a lot of pain for a long time."

"I know... but..." He threw his arms around her, gripping her tightly. Molly held him.

Spot turned to Rae and led her from the room. Rae's actions mirrored Chris' as she threw her arms around Spot and cried on his shoulder. "She was too young to die," she sobbed.

Spot merely hugged her tightly in return and stroked her hair.

She pulled back suddenly. "The twins..."

"Would you like me to tell them?"

She nodded.

He nodded. "I'll be back." And he strode off in search of the twins.

They were playing quietly with Sam and Kendra in the living room.

"H... hey guys, what are you four playing?"

"We're just building block towers," Andy answered.

He sighed a little. "Well... I... have some bad news."

"We heard Chris yelling," Annie said.

"Yes... well... I need to talk to you... about that."

Andy cocked his head to the side. "What to we need to talk about?"

"Do you remember how Julie was sick?" he asked, sitting next to them. They both nodded. "Well... She... she has died, this morning."

"She...she went away?"

He nodded slowly.

"Why?" Annie said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"She was very sick."

"It's not fair!"

"I know it's not.... But she's not sick or hurting anymore..."

 Annie burst into tears. He hugged her tightly.

"I want Mommy," she sobbed.

He picked her up. "Let's go find her." She clung to him as they left the room.

He brought her to Rae. "She wanted to see you."

Rae sat on the edge of her bed and motioned for him to put her down. When he did so, Ann ran to her and flung her arms around Rae. Rae held her close as she sobbed.

"Don't go Momma! Don't go too!"

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"You promise?" she whimpered tearfully.

"I promise, Annie."

She hugged Rae again.

"I don't feel good," Annie whispered.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Would you like to lay down?"

"Will...will...you stay with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will...."

Annie curled up on the bed and laid her head in Rae's lap.

Gently she stroked Ann's hair and then looked at Spot. "Why don't you go check on Chris and Molly..."

He nodded and left the room.

Chris and Molly were still in Julie's room. Chris was near Julie's bed, holding her limp hand, while Molly stood back and watched, her face tearstained. Spot walked over and took Chris' hand, pulling him to his feet.

"What is it?"

"We need to go tell Trent..."

He dried his watering eyes. "O-okay..."

Spot turned and pulled the sheet over Julie's head. Then he turned to Chris. "Are you going to come with me?"

"I guess I can."

"Then... let's go." He looked at Molly. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to go find Kendra."

With a nod, he motioned for Chris to follow him out.

The two left the house and walked down the street, each lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't long before they reached Trent's office.  China was in the waiting room when they walked in.

"Hello, China," Spot said solemnly. "Is Trent in?"

"Julie?" she asked.

He nodded slightly.

"I'll get him."

"Thank you." Stepping aside, he sat in a chair against the wall and fiddled with his old cap.

Chris slumped into a chair across the room. Spot watched him for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but Trent walked in moments later.

"I don't need to guess, do I?" he asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

Spot nodded. "This morning."

He nodded solemnly. "I'll have a carriage stop at the house."

Spot sighed. "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Would you like the..." He paused and rephrased his question. "Would you like to return home and have her buried there, or would you like to make arrangements here?"

Spot turned to Chris. "What do you want?"

"I want to leave this city.... and I don't want her buried here either." There were too many bad memories here.

Spot nodded and turned to Trent. "We'll take her home and bury her there."

"All right. If you will take care of getting your family back as soon as possible, I'll make plans for Julie."

"Thanks."

Trent nodded. "Any time, you know that."

Spot sighed. "We best be getting back."

He nodded. Chris stood and followed silently.

* * *

Back at the house Rae tucked the covers tighter around Ann who had cried herself to sleep and went to check on the other children.

Andy was sitting on the couch, staring out the window, Sam had fallen asleep on the floor- too little to understand what was going on-, and Kendra sat in Molly's lap, quiet as well.

Rae sat beside Andy. "How you feeling buddy?"

"Okay, I guess..."

"I don't know about you, but I need a hug." He was silent for a moment, but then he nodded, crawled off the couch and gave her a tight hug. She held him close. "I love you Andy."

"I love you, Momma," he murmured.

Kendra squirmed out of Molly's lap and toddled over to Rae. Glancing down, Rae smiled faintly. "Hello, Kendra." She attempted to crawl into Rae's lap. With a bit of a larger smile, she reached down and picked the little girl up.  Kendra cuddled up to Rae. 

Kissing the top of the little girl's head, she asked, "And how are you, Miss Kendra?"

"Sad."

"Tell me."

"Julie's gone."

"Yes.... yes, she is..."

"Chris is really sad..."

"Yes... he is. We all are..."

"I don't want to be sad..."

"Then don't be. Remember her being happy."

"She was happy when I got Pape..."

She smiled. "Pape made us all happy."

"Sam made Julie happy..."

"What made both of you happy?"

"Bedtime stories."

"What else?" she asked, shifting Kendra's weight gently. 

"Christmas."

"All sorts of happy memories, aren't there?"

Kendra nodded. "What happy memories do YOU have?"

"I remember when Chris and Julie came to live with us...I remember Julie helping me with you when you were just a little baby..."

"What else?" Kendra looked at her wide-eyed.

"I remember how Julie always had her nose buried in a book..." Rae looked at Andy, "I remember her scaring Andy when he was climbing on the shelf, and he fell and broke his arm..."

Kendra clung to her and rested her head on her chest. "Are we gonna go back home?"

"You'll have to ask Daddy."

She nodded. "Is he back yet?"

They heard the front door open. "I think he's back," Rae told Kendra. Crawling from her lap, she ran to the door.

Spot forced a smile and picked her up. "Hello, Kendra."

"Are we going back home now?"

He nodded. "Yes… Yes we are."

She hugged him.

"Are you glad?"

She nodded. "Can Pape go too?"

He gave a very small laugh. "Yes. Pape can come to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead. "Want to help me find everyone? We're going home tonight."

She nodded. He set her down and shooed her along and then went to go find Rae. Rae looked up when he walked into the living room. "Well... everyone. Get your things backed. We're going back to Pleasant Valley."

"How soon?" Rae asked.

"Tonight."

She nodded. "We have a lot of work to do then."

He nodded in agreement. "Trent will be by to ... to pick up Julie."

Rae bit her lip and nodded.

Shortly afterwards, Kendra toddled in with the others in tow.

"Kendra said we're going home..." Andy said.

Spot nodded. "Yes, we are. So make sure you have all of your things. We don't want to leave anything behind." 

Andy nodded. "I'll go pack."

Ann looked at them curiously. "Why are we going back?

"Because we're ready to go home," Spot answered.

She frowned a little, but nodded. "I... guess I'll go pack too." And off she ran.

Molly sighed. "I'll go pack my stuff, then I'll come help you with Kendra's things."

Rae nodded. "Thank you."

Molly picked up Kendra and walked toward the bedrooms.

Rae then looked at Chris. "Are... you all right, Chris?"

He sighed. "I guess so."

Tilting her head, she said quietly, "You can talk to us if you need to, you know that right?" He nodded. Turning on his heel, he went to go pack his belongings as well.

Rae sighed and turned to Spot. "I'm worried about him..." she murmured.

He nodded. "I know... But right now there isn't much we can do..."

"All we can do is take him home, I guess."

Hugging her, he said, "We'll be fine..." She nodded. "Come on," he said, leading her down the hall. "Let's go home."

The End!


End file.
